Beautiful disaster
by FromCharlieWithLove
Summary: Noah Puckerman had it all. Graduating from YLS, he had a well earning job and he'd married his high school sweetheart, but something was missing. Ending up in a strip club in illinois on a business trip, he meets a girl who's in desperate need for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Disaster.**

Noah Puckerman was a very successful man. He'd attended Yale and passed at the top of his class. He'd married his high school sweet heart. He'd gotten a job at one of the biggest law firms. Yet still, he felt his life was missing something.

He'd been in a meeting all day, stuck in a clammy office room that could barely fit all of 12 people in, and to make things worse, he had to go back to a hotel and sleep alone. Noah had flown to Illinois for business, and although he earned a lot of money, he didn't think that all this travelling was doing any good for his marriage.

"Hey, Puckerman, wanna go for a beer with the guys?" Brian asked, packing his briefcase and locking it. However much Noah didn't want to go, he knew he couldn't refuse. If they landed this client, he'd probably get a big promotion.

"Sure, have we got time to change or?" Noah questioned, straightening his suit, he really didn't fancy staying in it much longer.

"Trust me man, where we're going, they love the suits". With that, Noah knew exactly where he meant. The strip club a few blocks away. After grabbing a taxi, the five men walked into the club. As Noah looked around, he decided this was definitely a bad idea. It was dark, dingy, and had a strange scent. There were definitely illegal things going on here.

As they grabbed a table, a waitress, who was only wearing red nipple tassels and a thong came over to take their drink order, and after working up a tab of over $200, most of the men were pretty drunk, and otherwise distracted, perfect for Noah to quickly make his exit before he would be noticed.

As he stood to leave, he felt a pat on his back.

"Hey there sweetie, wanna dance?" A young girl looked up with big brown eyes, and long, blonde hair.

"No, thank you, I'm just here for business". Shifting awkwardly, he packed up the stack of papers he'd managed to finalize, deciding he'd do the rest at the comfort of his own hotel room.

"Join the club, sweetie. C'mon, one dance won't hurt. There's even a room in the back we can go to, if you don't wanna be seen". This girl couldn't take a hint. Either that or she didn't want to. Lifting his suitcase, he looked her over. She couldn't have been more than 20, a little younger than himself, and thin. Very thin, it definitely didn't look like she'd had a proper meal for a while. Her long blonde hair was curled and sprayed with some form of glitter, making it reflect in the lights. She wasn't wearing much, a pair of silver hot pants, and a tiny top that just let her breasts peep out the bottom. She was a good-looking girl, too good looking in fact, to be in a place like this. A sudden rush of curiosity rushed over him. Who was this girl, and how did she end up in a place like this.

"No, I'm sorry, but I should go." Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a group of seven men walked in. They were tall, big built, and looked as if they could not only throw, but also take a few punches. The girl grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the back quickly. He noticed her expression was slightly scared.

"Who are those guys?" But instead of answering, she just shrugged it off. She composed herself and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Nobody important, we're just safer in here, they get a little rowdy. Any way, sweetie, we're not here to talk about them. What would you like? A dance is $20, and a handjob is $40. Anything else is $100+, because you have to buy a rubber too." She pushed him onto the sofa and tried to crawl onto his lap, Noah, however, wasn't having any of it.

"Look, I'm not interested in that. I mean, you're a very pretty girl, but I'm- I just want to talk. What's your name, what's your story?" He slowly pushed her off his lap and onto the seat next to him. Looking a little hurt, but a little relieved, she coughed and looked at him up and down.

"You really don't want anything? Because if you're just some creep who's planning on something, there's bouncers outside this door and all I've gotta do is scream."

"No, honestly. I'm just not the sort of guy to be in a place like this. No offence."

"None taken, I suppose. Well, my names Lucy, and I'm 19, but I'm 20 in two weeks. I'm here because I needed a job after I ran away from home, and apparently, this is the best way to get money." She shrugged it off as if it was a normal job, like she was working in a restaurant.

"So, what about you?" Smiling seductively, Noah shifted in his seat slightly, this girl was stunning, and interesting. He never thought he'd find that type of person in a place like this.

"My names, Uh…" Noah paused for a moment, he wasn't too sure he should tell her his real name, incase some form of trouble came from it, but he decided he needed to be honest with at least one person in his life.

"Noah. I 'm 20, and I'm an lawyer for a firm based in LA, but I'm here on business."

"How can someone be a lawyer at 20? I mean, you need college for that."

"Oh, well I graduated high school early, and I was accepted into Yale at 16." He rubbed his hand over his head. Looking back to his school days was always a little bittersweet. Back then things were easy, simple. If he knew then, what he knew now, he'd of done things a lot differently.

"Ah, so what's a smart man like you, doing in a place like this?" She propped her head up on her arm as she lent over a little, she'd never met a guy in here that wasn't some sleazy man, who'd pay anything for a little 'something, something'.

"Ah, that's down to business as well, I suppose. Speaking of which, I better get going, I don't want any of them to think… you know."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you ever need a little reliever, you know where to find me". Hiding her disappointment behind a smile, she didn't really want to go back to work.

"And if you ever need to just talk, here's where you can find me, okay." Noah passed her a piece of paper, with an address and phone number written on it.

"But give a ring first, okay? We can grab coffee or something." He knew he shouldn't do this, but he wanted to know more about this girl, and although he assumed she wouldn't call, he hoped she would, he felt he could help this girl, fix her, you might say.

**Okay, so I'm not sure how people are going to react to this kind of story, but I've wanted to write something like this for a while, and I hope you'll enjoy it enough to leave a review, I just want to kind of see what people think, and if I should continue writing it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Disaster.**

A week had passed, and Noah had barely thought about the girl, the more involved he got with his work, the less attention that the outside world received. Although on a Thursday evening, he'd been in a meeting when the receptionist knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, but there's a young lady out here looking for Mr. Puckerman. She said her name's Lucy." It took Noah a minute or two before it dawned on him who 'Lucy' was. He quickly excused himself and followed the receptionist to the waiting room. He waited by the door for a second, peeping in to make sure it was the same girl.

"Hey, Lucy. What're you doing here?" The girl shuffled in her seat a little. She looked different to how she did in the club, a lot different. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a long navy top. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wasn't wearing make up, you definitely couldn't tell she was a stripper.

"Oh, hey Noah. I'm sorry for intruding here, and I didn't have any change for the pay phone, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go grab some dinner, and don't worry, I've got my own money and…"

"That sounds awesome" Noah laughed, he'd been stuck in this office for over 12 hours, and he was starving.

"I'll just finish up in there, then I'll be right back, okay? It won't take five minutes." He almost ran back into the office.

She could feel the eyes of the receptionist piercing into her; it was obvious that women and the office didn't go hand-in-hand.

Noah quickly wrapped the meeting up, told them it was a family matter, and asked if they could continue the next day. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and made his way towards the waiting room. They walked a few blocks until they came to a restaurant, and the girl looked up at it with big eyes. This restaurant looked very posh, far too posh for a girl in jeans and a long shirt to walk into. Noticing her sudden awkward stance, he decided maybe she'd prefer somewhere a little more… relaxed.

"There's a burger bar just around the corner, if you wanna grab something else?"

"Thank you", she breathed a sigh of relief, she really didn't want everyone staring at her in there, especially because the men who could afford to dine here every night, were normally off to the strip club afterwards even if she was certain none of them would even take a double look at her with their wives around. After they ordered in the burger bar, they took their seats. However much the girl refused to let Noah pay, he absolutely insisted, and it only made him that little bit more of a gentleman to her.

"So, Lucy, I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you come and see me?" Noah picked up his napkin to wipe ketchup off his face. He'd learned from his wife that only 'vulgar, inbred tramps' wiped their faces with the sleeves, or even licked the food from the corner of their mouths. She'd drilled a lot of things into him over the years, some he was thankful for, and others… well he could do without to say the least.

"Oh um, about that, First, I suppose you should call me Quinn. I go by different names at the club, you know, so nobody there can trace me. But, I know this sounds crazy but I didn't have work today, and one of my ex boyfriends came around, he's not a nice guy, I just needed to get out of the house". Noah understood why she'd lied about her name, which made him question if he was too trusting with her, but he looked up from his burger when she mentioned the ex.

"Not a nice guy? Why?" He wasn't sure if it was his place to ask, but this girl had so much mystery he couldn't help it.

"Well, he got me the job at 'Pussycats'. He's just very volatile, has bad anger problems, but that's probably because he's so off his face on crack all day long." Quinn sipped a bit of her cola, and then noticed Noah's facial expression.

"Oh, don't worry. Drugs definitely aren't my scene. I wouldn't even be working in the club if I could get a job somewhere else, it's not like shaking parts of my body in old, disgusting men's faces' is my favorite past time." She laughed a little at the end, but Noah could tell it was full of pain. She was embarrassed to work there, yet he sensed that she thought she was worth nothing more than a life of stripping.

"Well, if you want, I'll drop you home? I don't want you going back there if he's still there." It was the least he could do for her. For Quinn… Yeah, she was definitely not a 'Lucy'. He watched her as she nodded at him in agreement. He couldn't understand how this girl had ended up here. He remembered she'd mentioned running away and ending up there, but how could a girl this pretty, this smart, and this poised end up there? She could be a model; she easily had the bone structure. Noah stopped himself in thought, he wasn't sure if he was starting to sound a little weird, or a little gay.

They finished up their food and walked back to the office so Noah could pick up his car, and after roughly 15 minutes of small talk, they pulled up in a neighborhood that Noah knew wasn't the greatest. The houses were one floor, more like a trailer, and the doors looked very flimsy. He pulled in where Quinn instructed him to, when she quickly threw her seatbelt off and muttered "shit" as she climbed out. Noah followed her to the house, as they saw the front door wide open. Frantically searching around the trailer, Quinn cursed the whole way along, and Noah thought about what his wife would say, "Dirty tramps have dirty mouths, a real lady would never cuss or use profanities".

"Quinn, what's happened? Was it him?" Quinn stopped in her tracks and Noah could tell she was furious.

"He's broken in! He's stolen my money! All of it! It's all gone, and he's just trashed this whole place, fucking asshole! I need to go get my money back; can you drop me to his? I promise, then you can go."

"What're you gonna do? I don't want you to do something you'll regret". He shifted slightly; he really didn't know what to do.

"Trust me, I won't regret it anytime soon. He lives about 10 minutes away, he's probably gone straight home." Before Noah could even agree, Quinn had already jumped in his car. They arrived at his house later, whom he'd found out was called 'Jason' not long after, and his light's in the front of his trailer were on. Quinn jumped out before he'd even stopped the engine and started to bang on the door.

"Come on, asshole! I know you're in there, and I know you took my money!" After a few more bangs, the door swung open, and a tall, black haired man with lots of tattoo's answered the door. He watched from his car as they bickered on his doorstep, then he moved side wards and let her in. Noah decided to go to the front door, just to keep an eye on things.

"Who the fuck are you? Her new 'boyfriend'? Or just another client? Who the fuck is he? And what name did she fob you off with? Rebekah? Sarah, I've heard them all before." Noah decided to stay quiet, this guy wasn't the type to mess with, and he didn't want any trouble. Just for Quinn to get in, and get out, with her money.

"None of your business, Jason. He's a friend, doing a decent thing, unlike some." She pulled a wad of money wrapped in an elastic band out of a drawer, and made her way towards the door when he stopped her. Grabbing her by the shoulder he threw her into the door.

"You dare leave here with that money, and I swear to God, I will fucking kill you." Before Noah knew what he was doing, he'd pulled the guy off her, and threw a punch or two landing him to the floor.

"And I swear to God, you ever lay a finger on her, or even think about it, and I'll kill you." He regained his composure and gestured for Quinn to follow. The car ride home was quiet. As they pulled up outside her trailer, Noah just wanted to go home.

"Nobody's ever stuck up for me like that. Thank-you." She looked genuine as she said it, and popped a small kiss on his cheek, then climbed out of his car and made her way towards her door. Noah's eyes followed her up, and before she could reach the key in the hole, he shouted out.

"Quinn, get back in. I'm not letting you stay here alone with that psycho. I'll drop you back tomorrow, but I'd feel responsible if I just left you here alone." Quinn agreed, but ran in to grab a change of clothes and some necessities. Nobody had ever treated her this way. Any other boyfriend she'd had was rude, treated her like she was a piece of meat, even her father treated her like she was just a prize to show off, and she'd just assumed every man was like that. But maybe, just maybe… Noah Puckerman was different.

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews and follows, they mean a lot and really make me want to continue writing! I know it generally takes a long time to get into the career of a lawyer, but I thought I'd take the minimum amount of time for Puck, and you'll understand how/why in later chapters, and everything about how she's in the position she is will also become clear. I hope everyone is enjoying it, because I know it's a little risky and not generally the type of FF about the couple, but I really wanted to try something new, and I'm so glad about the reaction I've been getting to it! I will upload the next chapter in a few days. Thank you! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Disaster.**

Noah was staying in the 'Sleep Inn & Suites' in Danville. It wasn't the type of hotel he was used to, but after reassuring his boss, whom was also his father, he decided to just stay where the meetings were, instead of having to travel two hours out of the city, just to sleep in a swish hotel in Chicago. After they got to his room, Noah took Quinn's bag and placed it on the floor next to the sofa. Quinn looked around the room, sure it might not of been what Noah was used to, but it was definitely better than anything Quinn had ever stayed in, whilst she lived in Danville anyway.

"Would you like something to drink? Hot cocoa, maybe?" Noah didn't think it would be as awkward as it was, but this girl seemed to be very different from how she acted in the club, of which he was slightly glad, he didn't really have the energy to keep throwing her off.

"Oh, yes, thank-you, hot cocoa sounds lovely." She smiled as she sat down on the sofa, and after making the two drinks, he came and sat himself next to her. They sat and talked for hours, about everything and nothing. Noah had learnt that Quinn had ran away from home when she was just 17. She'd graduated from school early, top of her school, but the pressure and abuse from her family made it to hard to stay. She had to be this clean, pristine, perfect girl with perfect hair, perfect skin; perfect everything, and it made Quinn sick. She didn't want to constantly be in the shadow of her elder sister, whom already moved away to college when she was 17, also graduating early, and marry a man that she didn't love, just for the money involved. But that's all her father cared around. Money, and his family's name. The great Fabrays. Every single one of them a little more dysfunctional than the last.

Quinn stood up, ruffled through her bag until she found what she was looking for, and as she made her way to the window, she sparked up her cigarette.

"You know, I've heard those things can kill you." Noah smiled, it wasn't that he really cared about anyone smoking, but this girl hurt herself in so many ways, this was only adding to it. Quinn smiled and turned to him.

"Oh, wow really? Well, Puck, you have certainly changed my life!" she laughed as she threw her cigarette out of the window, and turned with a massive grin. Closing the window from the cold night air, she rubbed her arms a little. This had seemed to be her new nickname for Noah. She told him she liked Puck much more, it sounded sexier.

"Is there anywhere I can go change?" She lifted her bag, as Noah nodded to the bathroom.

"Just through there."

He wasn't sure what he was doing, why he let this girl into his hotel room, let alone his life. He felt like she needed help, whether she was willing to admit it or not, and he definitely wanted to be this girls knight in shinning armor. A few minutes later, Quinn re-appeared from the bathroom with her hair up in a bun, and dressed in her pink pj's. They carried on speaking throughout the night and at about half 2, Noah realized the time.

"Shit, I should really get some sleep, I've gotta be up in 4 hours." He made sure Quinn slept in the bed, and assured her he'd be fine on the sofa, and although it wouldn't be his first choice, it wasn't so bad.

The alarm on his phone buzzed loudly next to his head, as he woke up facedown on the sofa. He could hear the hair dryer in the bathroom, and smell fresh coffee. He threw his blanket back, and stood up, stretching his arms above his head, which consequently lifted his shirt up, just as Quinn opened the bathroom door.

Slightly startled, Quinn pulled her dirty clothes closer to her chest. She was now wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a pink top with flowers over. She smiled sweetly.

"I got us breakfast, it was the least I could do. I hope you like waffles, oh, and the bathroom's free." She settled her dirty clothes back into her bag, and walked to pick up a cup, ready to pour in the coffee.

"You have officially made my day." Noah laughed as she walked into the bathroom, pulling off his shirt.

"I'll be back out in 5, keep the coffee warm for me". Quinn couldn't stop herself staring as she watched Noah take off his top. He obviously worked out, a lot. She poured her coffee into the mug, added some sugar and settled herself back onto the couch, which was still warm. 5 minutes later, give or take, Noah emerged from the bathroom in a fresh suit. Quickly glimpsing at Quinn, he knew she'd been looking as he took his shirt off, as she blushed slightly. He grabbed his mug and poured in the coffee, and grabbed the brown bag of food off of the counter.

Sitting next to Quinn, he dug his hand into the bag, pulling out a cardboard container with his waffles, and another one with a bacon sandwich in. He passed Quinn's food to her, and grabbed his plastic cutlery out of the bag, and within a minute he'd managed to eat them all. Quinn laughed quietly and took another bite of her breakfast.

"I better get going" Quinn announced, suddenly standing up and placing the remains of her food back into the bag. "You've got work, and I've got some things I need to do today before I go in. But thank you again, Noah. It was really nice of you to let me stay here." She bent down and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, before she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door.

"At least, let me drop you home? I don't want you to have to walk, and I've gotta go near your house for work anyway." Noah wasn't ready to let this girl walk out of his life just yet. He stood up, grabbing his briefcase and car keys and followed her, he could wash up the mugs when he gets home later. He pulled up outside her trailer after a few moments of small talk, and Quinn looked back to him again.

"I do mean it, thank-you for everything. It was sweet." She smiled and unplugged her seatbelt. They stared into each other's eyes for a second or two, until Quinn coughed quietly.

"Look, Quinn, I know this is probably weird for you, but, I leave in a week, and I'd really like to take you out for dinner again." He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and looking up he saw her face light up.

"That would be really nice, Noah. I'll give you a call later, I don't finish work until 2am, but I have tomorrow off, the club gets pretty empty on the weekend, and Mac, the owner, he doesn't like to have too many girls working, because most of the men who come in are seeing the family." She snorted, almost in disgust, as she finished her sentence. Seeing their family. Noah exhaled slowly and forced a smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll look forward to hearing from you." She closed the car door and made her way into her house. She had a lot of cleaning up to do since yesterday's excitement. Noah watched as she closed her door, not wanting to drive away just yet. He had a feeling of guilt in his stomach. A feeling that was very lowly rising to his throat, making him feel all clammy and sick. He put his foot down, and drove off towards work. He needed to get his mind off things for a while.

He didn't hear from Quinn that night, but then remembered she'd mentioned working until late. He felt a strange feeling that he hadn't felt for a long time, and it was barely recognizable to him. Jealously. He didn't want her working in that club when he knew just how smart and amazing she was. He didn't want anyone touching her; he didn't want anyone taking advantage of her. It wasn't until the next day that she rang, about 12pm, and Noah had saved the number that she rang him from, the payphone just a few houses away, as her contact number. They'd arranged to meet up later that evening, for some drinks and dinner, and Quinn was determined to look her best. Back home, she could walk into any restaurant, in jogging bottoms and a hoody, and still be treated as royalty. So she grabbed a dress she'd bought with her from home, and hung it on the bathroom mirror to iron it as she showered. The heat worked perfectly, and he dress was ready, so she started on her hair and make up. She decided to wear her hair down, but braid a plait through the front, and do a little smoky eye.

She stood into her dress and pulled up the zip. It was a mid-length yellow dress, and she knew she looked good in it, pulling on her white pumps; she awaited the knock on her door from Noah.

Their dinner was lovely, and he'd refused to let her pay, again, and once they'd finished, they headed off to a little bar where Quinn never got I.D'd. After a few rounds, they were both quite drunk, and both, getting a little friendly.

Quinn had sat on Noah's lap, as there weren't any chairs left when they arrived, and by now, Noah's hand was placed protectively on her thigh. She bent her head down and gently kissed his lips. Her hair smelt of strawberries, and her lip-gloss tasted similar. He used his other hand to brush her hair out of her face, as she purposely lent over to put more pressure on his groin. Their kiss became heated, and Noah could feel himself rising.

"Not here." He smiled as she pushed her off his lap and took her by the hand. They grabbed a cab and rushed inside. As soon as Noah had closed the door, she'd already pushed him against it, kissing him more passionately each time.

He ran his hand through her hair, and lifted her up onto his hips, so her legs wrapped around him, before he threw her onto the bed.

He led down onto her and arched her back up slowly, unzipping the back on her dress, and he pulled it down slowly only to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra. He pushed the dress off at the end of the bed, and kissed down her stomach, until he got to her waistline. He kissed along the hem of her knickers, and pulled one of her legs up, kissing downwards. He could hear her moan lightly, and he rubbed his thumb over her panties. He slowly took them off, and pulled them down her legs. He lifted the other leg over his shoulder, and gently made his way towards her. He could hear Quinn moaning with pleasure, and he increased his pace until she started to move into his face. He knew she was ready. He stood and quickly undressed himself. He climbed back onto her started to tease her. He could feel her legs wrapping around him, almost trying to pull him in, and giving into temptation, he rubbed himself along her opening one more time, then slowly pushed it in. He felt her sharply inhale, and he stayed there for a few seconds to let her adapt to him. He returned his kisses to her mouth, as their tongues fought against each other. Quinn slowly pushed him off slightly, and started to roll, taking him with her, until she was straddling him. He played with her breasts as she rocked herself backwards and forwards against him. He pulled her down slightly so he could take her nipples into his mouth as he swirled them with his tongue, only making her arch her back in pleasure. He moved his hands down to her hips and he thrust himself deeper into her. He was moaning quite loud, and knew he was close, and with Quinn moaning his name, he knew she was too. He thrust even harder into her, as he finally came, Quinn breathless. She stayed on top of him for a little while, until she'd mustered the energy to move, and rolled off him. He rolled her over to face the opposite way, as she pulled her backwards to cuddle, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, and at that moment, Noah didn't care about anything.

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry it's taken a while to update, but I'm writing it out in bits then uploading once I have enough. I'm sorry if this chapter is slightly awkward, because I'm honestly terrible at trying to explain sex, aha. Thank you so much for the reviews, they do mean a lot and I like to know how everyone feels about the style of this story. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Disaster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the things from my imagination yadda yadda yadda.**

The guilt didn't hit Noah until he awoke the next morning. His mouth was dry, and his bones aching a little from the extra exercise the night before. Trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut, he pulled back the covers and jumped straight into the shower, Quinn was nowhere to be seen. Noah tried to convince himself that she'd left to maybe grab some breakfast again, or maybe she just had places to go. After he was dressed, he decided to grab a coffee on the way to work, and as he grabbed his briefcase from the floor, he saw a note fall from it, opening it up, he read:

**Noah, **

**I've gone home to run some errands; I'll call you later.**

**Q. Xo.**

Feeling a smile tug on his lips, he quickly grabbed his jacket and keys, closing the door behind him. Today shouldn't be a long day, he just had a quick meeting with a client from the company, and then he had the rest of the day to himself. After the meeting, he walked to a quaint café around the corner from the offices. He decided to head back to his apartment around 3pm to start on the rest of his paperwork, not really sure if he'd see Quinn again tonight or not. As he got back to his room, he felt his phone vibrate; picking it up, he realized it was Quinn.

"Hey there, Q. What are you ringing for?" He smiled to himself.

"Hey Noah, I was wondering if you wanted any company tonight? Or more so, wanted to keep me company tonight. I'm looking after my neighbor's little girl tonight, and I've managed to dig out a few DVD's, and some take-out menu's if you fancy it?" Quinn spoke softly, but rather fast. She was nervous about asking him to her place; she knew it wasn't the type of home he was used to.

"That sounds great, Quinn. What time do you want me over?" Noah didn't want to sound too desperate, but he couldn't hide his enthusiasm.

"Well, she's got work at 7, so she'll probably drop her off about half 6. If you want to come over say… 7, then I can get her settled beforehand.

After the conversation, Noah felt as though he was a young teenager again, babysitting with a crush. Realizing where his mind was beginning to take him, he shook it, as if he could physically shake the thought from his mind.

Noah left his hotel at about 6:50; he thought it'd be best to be a little late, so she didn't think he was too excited. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he noticed whom the caller I.D was, and turned his phone off. He arrived at Quinn's trailer by 6:10, and straightened out his top, and as he walked up to her door, he could hear the small girl inside, giggling away.

By half 8, the small girl, whom Noah had been informed was called Jessie, had fallen asleep over Noah's lap, and he was subconsciously playing with her brown locks. They were about 30 minutes through watching 'Beauty And The Beast', and had already watched 'Lilo And Stitch'. As his stomach let out a ferocious rumble, Quinn held in her laugh as she stood, and walked over to her kitchen area, grabbing a load of leaflets she walked back.

"Put her in the bed through there." She instructed Noah, and he did as he was told, laying her down in Quinn's bed, pulling the cover over her to keep her warm. As he walked back out, he noticed Quinn flicking through them.

"So, what do you want to order? And I'm definitely paying this time!" Quinn patted the seat next to her, and he resumed his position on the sofa.

"I'm thinking Chinese, fancy it"

Quinn looked at Noah as he read the menu and licked her lips slightly "Sure do". She smiled as he caught he stare.

"I'll ring on my phone though, saves you the walk to the payphone." Grabbing his phone he dialed the number, and after placing their order of Chicken Chow Mein with rice, and Lemon Chicken, they decided on which film to watch.

When their food arrived they were about 20 minutes into the film, Quinn realized it was getting late. Jessie's mother was picking her up at 10, and Quinn had work at 11.

"Noah, I don't mean to sound rude, but I have work at 11, do you mind dropping me there?" Noah suddenly found his Chicken Chow Mein quite hard to swallow, as a small bubble of anger settled in his stomach, but knowing that the young girl was asleep in the other room, he decided to keep himself composed until she'd gone, and around 10.10pm, Jessie's mother came and collected her, thanking Quinn on the way out and giving her a wink. As Quinn closed the door she sighed a breath or relief and decided she should get ready, she'd had a shower earlier, but boob glitter took a while to apply. As she excused herself, Noah decided it was now or never, tapping the door lightly, he opened it to check she was decent, and walked in.

"Listen, Quinn, why do you keep doing this to yourself? You deserve better, and you know that." Taken aback a little, Quinn just stared at Noah, so he continued.

"I know you don't like doing this job, and if you wanted, I could help you get a better one, even one at my office if you'd really like. I don't want you going there anymore, it's not good for you." His stomach stirred slightly, sensing what was about to happen.

"You don't want me to work there anymore? And when did you get the right to tell me where I can, and cannot work, Noah? Who the hell do you think you are to have any input in my life?" She slammed her body glitter back onto the bed and walked to her mirror where she started to brush through her hair. Noah hadn't really expected that kind of outburst, but he knew what she meant, she wasn't his girlfriend, he shouldn't have said anything, rubbing his hand over his head he decided to start again.

"Quinn, I don't want to sound overbearing, but I know you. You might think I don't, but I do. You're a scared little girl who puts up this big act to defend herself, to keep people at bay, when all you really want is someone to-" Quinn cut him off as she slammed her brush against the side table.

"Know me? Don't make me laugh Noah! You couldn't even guess my middle name! In fact, you probably don't know my last name. You can pretend to know me, and pretend like you care but you don't Noah, you only care until your ass is back on that fancy plane, going back to whatever fancy city you're from, until you can find another girl. You don't know me." As she went to push past him, Noah grabbed her lightly by the shoulders.

"You just want someone to love you, and there is nothing wrong with that, Fabray." Emphasizing on her last name, he pulled her back to the bed and sat her down. Knowing her knew her last name seemed to settle her a little.

"You know that I care for you, Quinn, else I wouldn't be here, hell, I probably wouldn't have even helped you out the first time. But there's something about you Quinn, something that I can't get my head around, but it intrigues me more every minute I spend with you." He took her hand in his, and with his spare hand, moved a strand of hair. Quinn moved in close and took his face with her spare hand, whispering, "You can't fix me." With that, Quinn stood up, grabbed her jacket and walked out of the front door, leaving Noah alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Disaster.**

Noah hadn't seen or heard from Quinn in a few days, and after lying to his father, asking to stay a few more weeks because the client was being 'difficult', he hoped she'd contact him soon, as the only phone she had was a pay phone a minute or so away. Noah had driven to her house after a few meetings, and when he saw that no lights we on, he realized she must be working and however much it did upset him, he knew that this was the only possible outcome from her, she said she'd moved away because of her family's constant dictatorship of how she should lead her life, and he should've been more prepared, in fact, maybe he should've kept his big mouth shut.

A week or so had passed since their last encounter, and Noah was growing tired, bored, and more concerned every minute. Driving past her trailer to check if she was in, he decided to take action. It was around half 10 at night, and Noah knew she'd be at work, and after finding the only music shop in town still open that late, he made his way to the club, guitar in hand.

After paying the small entry fee, Noah walked past the stage, and down to the control room, which in actuality a small room just off the stage, with no door and a man in his late 30's playing with a CD player and a few light buttons. The man looked a little startled when Noah walked in, but that's probably because the only people who go in there are half naked women, or his boss. Noah stood himself in front of the man and cleared his throat.

"I need a favor." Noah had no idea if this guy would help him or not, but he had a plan to tie him with the wires for the lights if he wouldn't.

"What's that, man?" The man asked in a hoarse voice, and Noah guessed in his head how many cigarettes this guy must smoke in a day, noticing half of one left in the ashtray for later.

"I need 5 minutes. You put on one light, and no music. Don't let any other girls get on stage, and make sure they're all out front watching, okay?"

"The hell you got planned man? You know how much trouble I'll get in if I do that?" The man crossed his arms and shook his head slightly. Noah returned his gaze, and pulled out a wad of 10-dollar bills from his pocket, and as the man went to snatch it out of his hand, Noah repeated, "No music. One light. No girls." Then threw the money into the guy's hand.

After a minute or so, as the girl on stage finished up her show, the man called all the girls out front, told them the boss had a 'surprise' for them, and told them to just serve drinks. Quinn walked to the bar and picked up a tray of shots, she started to stroll around the room, and suddenly, all but the spotlight shut off, and she swore she saw a face she couldn't forget. The club was silent as he strummed the first few chords.

"Please baby can't you see, my mind's a burnin' hell,

I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin' my heart apart as well,

Tonight you told me that you ache for something new,

And some other woman is lookin' like something that might be good for you.

Go on and hold her 'til the screaming is gone,

Go on believe her, when she tells you, nothing's wrong.

But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you.

I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you,

It's only fear that makes you run,

The demons that you're hiding from,

When all your promises are gone,

I'm the only one…"

As Noah continued the song, he made his way off stage, towards where a very bemused Quinn was stood with a tray of shots. Her throat was getting dry, and she didn't really know how to react, nobody had ever sung a song in here, let alone serenaded her, in the club, or out. As he strummed the last chord, she set the tray of drinks down on the table in front of a group of equally bewildered men, and smiled up at him. Quickly enough, so they didn't lose any punters, the music started up again, and a name was called onto stage. A young Latina girl walked up to where the two were standing, and grabbed Quinn's shoulder, Noah recognized the girl as Quinn's neighbor, the one who's child they'd babysat, Santana.

"Go for it girl." She smiled and winked at Quinn, before quickly setting off for her performance.

"Can we go talk somewhere, a little more private?"

"Sure, let me just go get changed." Quinn rushed into the back, where Noah assumed the dressing rooms were, and even though he hated this club, he hated how Quinn had to dress and act; he loved how she looked in those clothes.

A few minutes later, Quinn had returned wearing a pair of jeans and a simple purple top, grabbing his hand, she let him lead her through the front doors and into the street.

"So... singing, playing guitar? Why'd you never tell me you could before?" Quinn smiled, hoping to slightly avoid talking about their fight the other week.

"Learned to in high school, never really followed through with it though, my dad said it was a 'pointless and financial suicide'." Noah let out a small laugh and shook his head, his father had never believed in Noah enough to allow him to follow his own dreams, which was why he ended up graduating both high school and University early, and entering his father's law firm at a much higher position than he should have. Quinn didn't know how to reply, so she decided to just stay quiet.

They arrived at a small café, and Noah grabbed them two hot cocoas, and after grabbing a seat, he decided to speak up.

"About the other night, you know, what I said, I had no right." He watched as Quinn sat awkwardly, stirring her cocoa, decided she wouldn't really speak about it, Noah chose to continue.

"I am sorry. Really sorry, it's not my place to judge, and I shouldn't be telling you to stop doing these things, it's your lively hood." He took a sip of his drink, as Quinn looked up, a small smile playing on her lips. She took his spare hand in hers and stroked it.

"I'm sorry too. I know you meant well it's just… Everyone in my life has always put me down, told me I'm not good enough, smart enough…pretty enough. I just didn't know how to react when someone tells me I'm too good for something. Especially when it's the only thing I thought I was good at." He put his cup down and cupped her hand into his.

"Let's go".

They made the small walk back to his car, and the journey back to her trailer so she could grab some things; Noah followed her in and sat down on the sofa as she collected her necessities. As she passed him, he grabbed her by the waist and sat her onto his lap. Their lips met, softly at first, slowly turning into something a little more rough. She ran her hand under his shirt, and moaned softly as she worked her way over his abs, lifting his top over his head as she went. Noah's hands went up to her hips, gently rocking her slightly onto his forming bulge, as his lips took to her neck. A small giggled fell from her lips from the connection of his to her skin, tickling it slightly and she lifted her own top over her head.

"Bedroom." Noah smiled to himself at her request, and shifting off the sofa, he held onto her backside and kicked the bedroom door open, rolling her onto the bed. Quickly undoing his trousers and slipping them off along with his boxers, he made his way towards Quinn. Kissing from her forehead to her chin, he made sure he kissed every inch of her face as his hands started to undo her jeans, pulling them down as much as he could. He kissed down to her navel, shuffling down the bed slightly, and tugged at her jeans until she lifted herself enough for him to pull them off, along with her panties. He kissed his way back up, until he reached her lips, letting his hands play with her breasts. She rubbed her hands up and down the length of his back, scratching slightly as he roughly kissed her. He could almost feel the feat of her as he balanced himself with one leg between her core, she pushed herself down a little bit, feeling the pressure of his leg against her. He stopped kissing her, and looked into her eyes, she nodded a little and he knew she was ready. As she took him into her hand, she slowly rubbed him along her opening, until she found the right position to push him in.

They both let out a small moan, and Quinn's hand grasped the sheet on the bed as she felt herself slowly expanding around his size. His breath slightly panting, he leant down to kiss her, as he slowly started thrusting himself in and out of her, trying not to lose control so she could adapt around him, and once he felt her relax under him, he quickened the pace.

Quinn seemed to lose control of her hands by this point, as they reached for the sheet, then Noah's back, then the sheet again, and then Noah's hips, pushing him in as deep as she could. He raised one arm and grabbed the headboard, hearing it creak was slightly distracting, but he continued going fast, harder, and deeper. He felt her moan and shake underneath him, her skin prickling as she got Goosebumps, a feeling he'd only felt from her the last time they connected this way. He knew she had reached her point, so it was okay for him to, and after a few more heavy thrusts, he exploded inside of her. They laid connected for a few minutes, both of them collecting their breath, until he pulled himself from her and moved to the side of her, he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"I want to tell you something," she mentioned, as she finally got her breathing back to normal. She sat up a little on her elbows, and pushed the hair on her face away, Noah nodded to tell her to continue.

"I've… never done that kind of thing with a customer before." She felt her cheeks flush red, and buried her head into Noah's chest to hide her embarrassment.

A smile tugged at Noah's lips, as he stroked her hair. "I'm kind of glad". She looked up and met his gaze; her cheeks still red, and her hair all over the place.

They fell asleep that night at Quinn's, wrapped in each other's embrace. Neither of them had ever felt as close to anyone as they had in that moment, and Noah didn't want to even think of the day he had to fly back home.

A few days passed, and Noah balanced his life between working, and seeing Quinn. She'd reduced her hours in the club as much as she could afford to, and Noah snuck a few 20-dollar bills, leaving them around her house. She knew he was doing it, she wasn't stupid after all, and she always said thank-you in her own way.

It was a Friday night, and Noah was waiting for a call from Quinn to collect her, he'd already ordered their take-away and kept it in the microwave, and had the film already in the DVD player, and he decided to watch a bit of the news first. It was getting late and Quinn should have finished by now, but he assumed she'd helped a friend out at the club. A sudden bang on the door startled him, as he jumped to his feet to open it. Opening it a little, Quinn barged in, holding something in her hand. Her expression was one of fear, and she walked straight in and sat on the sofa.

"What's wrong? You were meant to ring me from the club? I thought I was gonna pick you up?" Noah was a little worried that Quinn had walked this way alone, but also a little bewildered as to why she didn't at least call. Quinn began to fumble over her words, she didn't know what to say, or how to start, so she began with the only thing she knew for sure. With tears in her eyes, she said solemnly,

"Noah… I'm pregnant."

**A/N:**

**I hope everyone liked the chapter; I tried to upload it before Sunday, because I get very little time to write then, with work and all. I hope everyone's enjoying the story thus far, because I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Reviews would be lovely, whether good, or bad, and constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you have any questions or thoughts on the story, feel free to ask in a review (I'll answer them when I update next) or message me personally on here.**

**Thank you everyone who's stuck with this story, it is really appreciated.**

**Xo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews/follows! It mean's a lot! I wanted to write the AN before the chapter so I could answer a few things that were left.**

**I'm also really sorry it's taken a while for an update, but I've been out of the City visiting German/Italian relatives, and then I'll be going away next Monday, but I'm going to try to write as much as possible before hand.**

**Lara:**** Yes, Puck IS married, but there is a lot more into that, and we'll be getting to those parts soon, but trust me, Puck isn't necessarily the bad guy in this, we'll be facing the turmoil he'll go through when he has to consider his wife. His wife is at home, but as I said, we'll get into that, possibly a little in this chapter, but definitely in the next few, and then everything will make sense.**

**I also wanted to keep some aspects of the original (getting pregnant the first time) because we all know Puck has super sperm! But I wanted to keep it a little more familiar, even if it isn't following the original story.**

**Beautiful Disaster.**

A thousand thoughts swam through Noah's mind, but they swirled too fast for him to piece together any real reply. He felt paralyzed, he couldn't move or talk, and it almost felt like he couldn't breathe. His stomach was slowly making its way up his throat, until his mouth was filling with saliva, finding it hard to swallow with the lump forming in his throat. He looked at her, he looked at every tiny little detail about her, and he knew under any other circumstance he'd be thrilled. Quinn was growing inpatient and more worried as every minute passed. She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke again.

"You don't need to worry. I'll sort everything out on my own." As she went to walk past him, towards the door, Noah saw a tear fall down her cheek, and as if something in him clicked, he grabbed the girl, pulling her into his embrace, which is where she stayed for hours crying, as Noah sat stroking her hair.

"What am I going to do, Noah? You go back to New York soon, and I can't look after a baby on my own. I'd never get a job. I can't do that to it." Quinn's voice shook a little, and it only made Noah's heart ache a little more. He knew it was going to be complicated, and he knew she was right. They were two completely different people, living two completely different lives, but that's what had drawn him to her so much.

"Listen," Noah began as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and tilted her face up towards him. "I don't know how to make this better, but I'm going to try, okay? You don't need to worry about money, or raising this baby alone, because I could never walk out of this door and leave you, let alone leave you with my child." It was true. He could never do that. His own father had packed up and left his mother when he was 7, and his sister was 1, only to return when Noah was 13, claiming he'd seen sense, telling Noah's mother that he was ready to be a man now, a family man. Returning to the same bed that he'd not only conceived both his children in, but also had many woman back to. He knew his father had changed, he didn't walk out again, even if Noah feared it, and knew he would, for as long as his father was alive, and he did stop cheating on his mom, made his way up in the business world, and employed Noah. But Noah couldn't live with himself if left his child, and however much he did credit his father for coming home, he never forgave him for those few years he'd left.

Quinn had fallen asleep on Noah's lap, and he carefully picked her up, and led her in bed. As he made his way back to the kettle, subconsciously switching it on, a habit he'd picked up from his mother when she was stressed, his phone vibrated on the counter, he picked it up, checking the caller ID first, and sighed. Perfect timing, as usual. The name "ANNA" flashed a few more times before Noah had built up the strength to put her through to answer phone. She was the last person he needed to talk to. The steaming kettle distracted Noah, as he poured himself some hot cocoa, and made his way back to bed.

When she'd awoken in the morning, Quinn still felt exhausted. She hadn't suffered any morning sickness as of yet, and was praying it would last throughout the pregnancy. Noah had called a doctor first thing, booking her a dating appointment; they needed to know everything before Quinn would chose what happens.

After a 10-minute wait, they were finally called in.

"Hi, Ms. Fabray, I'm Doctor Dean. I've been told you're here to confirm a pregnancy and to date it?" Quinn nodded slightly, she always assumed she'd be here when she was a little older, and preferably married. "Well, change into the gown, and pop on the bed, we'll do an internal scan, as you said you don't think you're that far along." The doctor pulled out the apparatus once Quinn was ready, and laughed slightly when he noticed Noah's facial expression.

"Don't worry, this is just a transducer, we're going to lube it up, so it doesn't hurt, and it won't feel uncomfortable, it's best to use it in early pregnancy scans, so we can get a better and clearer picture, and help us get a more accurate date." Noah's eyes widened as he mentioned lubing something up, and after that, he didn't really listen. The sonographer inserted the transducer in place, and after a few seconds, and a few pushed buttons, he turned the screen to face Noah and Quinn. It was hard to make out at first, a tiny, jellybean shape around some other weird shapes, and Noah wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at, until the doctor said, "There's your baby." Noah felt his breath catch in his throat, and he knew he'd have to hold back tears. After seeing the baby only once, and even if it did slightly put him off jellybeans, he knew he wanted this child, and it only made him want Quinn more, he grabbed her hand, and kissed it gently.

"Now, I'd say you're a little over 2 weeks, so I'm going to book you in for an appointment in 10 weeks time, that way we should get a much clearer scan for you, and possibly even hear the heartbeat. From then, I'll book an appointment 8 weeks after, and then we'll be able to check for abnormalities and even the gender, if that's what you chose."

Noah almost fainted as Doctor Dean pulled the instrument out of Quinn, and a small amount of blood was on it. "Don't worry, a little bit of blood is absolutely normal after these scans." Quinn smiled, feeling a little relieved, and left to get dressed. Noah knew he wouldn't be here in 10 weeks time, let alone 18, and he was worried his father would grow tired and irritated, but he knew what to say to him, to at least let him go back closer to the time, and he knew he could come up on weekends. Then he had a thought.

"Hey, Doc. Is there any chance that if we move to say… Ohio, we could keep the appointments, but at another hospital?"

"Of course, we'd need to know before hand though, it takes a while to transfer the files and notes over, but given two weeks notice, I fail to see a problem with it." Noah nodded as Quinn returned. Thanking the Doctor, they left hand in hand.

When they arrived back at Quinn's trailer, Noah finally spoke.

"I want this baby Quinn, I want it with you. You don't have to be alone in this, because I could take care of both of you. I want us to be a family, and seeing the baby today, only confirmed that for me." He still wasn't sure how Quinn felt about this, or even about them.

"I don't want to force you to stay, Noah. I don't want you to end up resenting me for this."

Noah shook his head and a small laugh fell from his lips, "That'd never happen". He wanted this baby, in fact he wanted it since Quinn walked in and announced that she was with child. He knew it was stupid, but he didn't even consider contraception, it'd never really crossed his mind.

Over the next few days, Noah had to pack up and leave Illinois. His father had a new client for him, over in Winter Haven, but he made it back when he could on weekends. He made it back for her first scan, of which they found out Quinn was now almost 13 weeks pregnant, and the baby was measuring a healthy 6cm.

As Noah sat in the chair nervously waiting to see his unborn child on the screen, Quinn's quick inhale, caused from the cold of the gel on her bare stomach, shook him out of his own imagination. He didn't want to tell Quinn, but he was terrified of what would happen today. Noah had googled about pregnancies and dating scans when he was bored in a meeting a few weeks ago, and since he'd not let an hour pass without calling Quinn. He'd got it into his head that something would happen to this baby, to punish him for his mistakes. He was worried about abnormalities, and he was worried that they wouldn't find a heartbeat. After a few seconds, the doctor turned the screen around so they could both see.

"There you go, you're little baby." Dr Dean smiled widely at the couple, who could now see the fetus without being instructed on where it was. "I can't find any abnormalities at this stage, and as I told you a few days ago, your test for Down's syndrome came back negative, so it seems like a healthy little baby here. I'm just going to search for the heartbeat, I won't be a minute." He turned the screen back to himself, and started his search, and without long, they heard a tiny beat. A tiny, but fast beat. Noah looked a little confused, even when Quinn told him she was pregnant, when he'd researched everything that could possibly go wrong in pregnancy, his heart had never been that fast.

"Don't worry, Noah. A baby's heartbeat is a lot faster than an average adult, but it will slow down a little by the time of its birth."

Feeling a little silly, Noah wiped his brow. "So I've heard, Doc, that some people can guess a baby's gender by the heart rate? What's your guess?"

The doctor laughed a little, passing Quinn some tissue to wipe the gel off. "I don't believe in all of that, personally, but if I had to say, I'd guess a…" Just before he could finish, Quinn cut him off.

"No! We haven't decided if we want to even know the gender of it yet! Stop harassing the doctor, Noah!" Quinn pulled down her top, and Noah took her hand and helped her off the bed.

"The baby looks healthy, congratulations." Dr Dean smiled at the couple, and after booking Quinn's next, and hopefully last, scan, he handed the couple the scan prints, and said farewell.

Noah was on a downer. He'd been away from Quinn for almost 3 straight weeks now, and she was already 19 weeks gone. He wasn't sure if his father would give him the week off to go visit her, as he'd put his foot down of late, not letting him have any time off, as he felt he needed to stay in New York and be with his wife, little did he know, Noah didn't go home to her, he'd been spending the last year or so living with his old high school friend, Finn. He'd spoken to Quinn not even an hour ago, but felt compelled to ring her. Slumping on the sofa besides Finn, he pulled out his phone to send her a text. Noah had bought Quinn a phone when he found out she was pregnant, he said he wanted to know everything, and this way, if anything happened, he'd know right away and be on the next flight out. Finn, trying to look over Noah's shoulder at his phone, whilst also trying to play Call Of Duty, laughed a little.

"Dude, leave her alone! She's fine, and if she wasn't, she'd call!" Taking his eyes off the game for a second, Finn was killed, and handed the controller to Noah.

"I know. I can't even understand why I'm so worried all the time. I just want to fly out to see her, even if it's for an afternoon. I don't even think Dad will give me the time off."

"Have you told him why you want it? I'm sure he'd let you if you explained."

"No. He isn't going to find out, either. He wants me to 'try harder' with Anna, but I just… there's nothing there anymore, you know? We tried, and it's just… I don't know." Noah sighed, he felt deflated, and handed the controller to Finn as his phone vibrated, looking at the caller I.D, "ANNA" popped up again, and once again, he rejected it. "I'm going to bed."

It was the day of Quinn's 20-week scan, and Noah had ended up driving over night to make it for the next day. He'd arrived at half 7, jumped in the shower and had a quick power nap, and they set off around half 9. They'd both decided they wanted to know the gender, so they could prepare, and Noah was so nervous he was shaking, for more than one reason. He planned on asking Quinn to move with him to Delaware. Why Delaware, he wasn't too sure, but he remembered driving home one night, listening to a song about it, and it had reminded him so much of his relationship with Quinn, that he thought it would be good.

The scan went as normal as possible, and they couldn't find any abnormalities, and the baby was growing healthily. Noah and Quinn had found out the baby was a girl, and although Noah was ecstatic, he did kind of imagine dressing a little mohawked boy in the same clothes as him, playing sports, and teaching him guitar, but he knew he had all the time in the world to have a boy, he wanted to concentrate on this child.

Once they'd arrived back to Quinn's trailer, Noah made her his 'famous lasagna' and they led lazily on the couch. Noah knew it was now or never to ask Quinn about moving, and they'd need to do it soon, as in a few months she wouldn't be able to fly, and he didn't fancy a 16 hour car trip with a woman who needed to pee every 10 minutes.

"Listen, Q, I want to talk to you about something. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I don't think Illinois is the best place for us to raise this baby. I think we should move." He swallowed the small lump forming in his throat, and rubbed her stomach.

"I know what you mean. But I don't know if I want to live in New York. It's so busy, think how long it'll take just to get her asleep at night." Quinn smiled and placed her hand over Noah's. He stood up and grabbed his guitar from the side of the sofa, he always bought it with him when he came to visit, and Quinn loved him to play to the baby. " I heard this song when I was driving in New York, and I thought about you, about us."

As he started strumming, he sang softly.

"**So there goes my life, passing me by with every Exit sign.**

**It's been so long; sometimes I wonder how I will stay strong.**

**No sleep tonight, I'll keep driving these dark highway lines.**

**And as the moon fades, one moment gone, only twenty more days.**

**But I will see you again; I will see you again, a long time from now.**

**And there goes my life, passing by with every departing flight.**

**And it's been so hard, so much time so far apart.**

**And she walks the night, how many hearts will die tonight?**

**And will things have changed? I guess I'll find out in seventeen days.**

**But I will see you again; I will see you again, a long time from now.**

**My body aches, and it hurts to sing.**

**No one is moving, and I wish that I weren't here tonight, **

**But this is my life.**

**And I will see you again; I will see you again, a long time from now. **

**And I will see you again, I will see you again a long time from now**."

Quinn was in tears by the time he ended the song, and she wasn't sure if it was the hormones, or the song itself, but she was deeply moved. She stood up and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck as the small bump pushed a space between them. The buzzer went off on the oven, and Noah released himself from her embrace. No matter how much he loved being in her arms, he was starving. As he pulled the lasagna out of the oven, there was a knock on the door. Quinn waddled to the front door, opening it to a stranger.

"Hello, is Noah Puckerman here?" A tall lady, with brunette hair shoved in a bun stood at the door, she'd started at Quinn's stomach, then quickly at her hand, noticing a bare wedding finger, and scoffed slightly. These kinds of people were what's wrong with the world.

Quinn ignored the woman's attitude, but pulled the door a little closer to her and cocked her eyebrow.

"And who might I tell him is asking?" Quinn didn't expect what happened next. She thought it was some woman from work, who had found out Noah skipped work to drive here. She settled her arm protectively over her bump and waiting for the woman's reply.

"I'm Anna. Anna Puckerman, his _wife._"

**As I said earlier, I'm really sorry for the long wait, and I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully get it posted by Sunday.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, and follows, it does mean a lot and really does inspire me to write more frequently. **

**I don't own any characters, bar the ones I've made up (doctor, Anna etc.) and all I own is the storyline.**

**The song, incase anyone is curious is "Hello, I'm In Delaware" by City and Color, ad I'd suggest listening to it/them as they are an amazing band.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Disaster.**

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and follows! **

**Firstly, I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been in North Devon with my family and haven't been able to receive any internet. But here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

'_His wife.'_ The words echoed in Quinn's mind over and over, as her skin became goose pimply, although she was sure she wasn't cold. It felt as though she was trapped in this position, she could barely breathe, let alone move. Frozen to the spot, she was suddenly furious. This woman was lying, Noah wasn't married, he never even wore a ring. He never mentioned her, and she knew if he was married he'd of slipped up by this point, but he never did. This woman was lying. As if the woman realized Quinn wasn't going to move anytime soon, she pushed the door slightly and walked on in. Noah, after hearing the door shut, yelled out,

"Hey baby, who was that?"

As he stuck his head out of the kitchen door, he felt his stomach crawl up into his throat. His skin went cold, but he felt himself become sweaty. As he moved into the front room, Anna gave him a warm smile.

"Well, I thought I could smell your homemade lasagna." In one motion, she'd already had he coat off and thrust it into Quinn's arms. Noah looked at Quinn, who was still stood by the door a mixture of expressions on her face.

"I've been trying to call you for a long while now, Noah. I-"

"Why the hell are you here?" Noah's voice had changed into something Quinn had never witnessed before. It was low, quiet, almost calm, but she could tell there was so much hate behind it.

"Well, honey, as I just said, I've been trying to ring you for quite some time now, you haven't been home in a long time, I got worried. I asked your father and he had no idea where you were, so I went to Finn, and he told me, well… actually I don't think he meant to tell me, but you know Finn, dumb as a doorknob, said you'd been staying in Illinois, he didn't mention much though, just said some stupid business trip that keeps making you come out here, although I found it strange your father didn't know anything…" The woman's voice was sickening. She seemed to be so normal…relaxed, not like she'd just walked in on her husband who'd been staying with a stripper... A pregnant stripper that's carrying his child.

Quinn studied the woman hard. She was tall, slender, and had brunette hair that was pulled into a perfect bun. She was pretty, had deep brown eyes, and she had a slight accent, it sounded faintly southern but she seemed to be losing it. She was wearing a beige pantsuit, and she looked extremely posh, possibly a little arrogant.

Noah hated the way she spoke about Finn; in fact he hated the way she spoke about most people, especially his family. She'd always looked down on Noah's mother, Esther, because she felt she was weak for letting her husband go. She said a 'real woman would be able to hold a husband, not have him in and out of her life', and that she was a 'disgrace and waste of tax payers money', even though his mother had never claimed for anything in her life, even when she was left with two young children, worked night shifts for 2 years, and only saw her children as they left for school with their grandmother in the morning, she never even received food stamps.

He tried to ignore the Finn comment, even if he was going to make him regret telling her, he knew that she most probably forced it out of him. You see, Anna had this way about her. When they were younger, she was the prettiest girl in the school, and she used that to get what she wanted, who she wanted, and know what she wanted to know. Noah asked her to marry him after 2 years of her hinting to him, and she told him she wasn't going to wait around forever, that someone else would marry her at the drop of a hat, and Noah, believing that he loved her, proposed. They were married within 5 months, thanks to her extremely pushy parents. Noah had always felt a little rushed, but agreed to everything they said, because weddings are just stressful, and he assumed that afterwards she'd return to her not-so-bad former self. Sure she was bossy, but that could sometimes be hot.

Quinn knew instantly that if she wasn't pregnant, she'd of already dragged this 'Anna' to the floor. Instinctively she raised a hand over her stomach. Had she really gotten herself involved with a married guy? The one thing she promised she'd never do. I mean, sure, she danced for men whom she knew were married, some weren't clever enough to take off their ring, or maybe they were just too stupid to put it back on afterwards, but she'd never been in a relationship with one, and it was a silent promise she'd made since the day she walked out on her family.

Quinn had always been popular in school. Head cheerleader, she'd dated the quarterback, had the prettiest of friends, and was a straight A student, but all of that changed when her mother came in one night, mascara threatening to run down her face, telling Quinn that her father had left with some girl not much older than Quinn. Quinn had to be strong for herself and her mother, as she slowly sank into depression, possibly the first sign to show Judy Fabray was human. After 7 long months of pulling her mother out the her state, her father came back, begging for forgiveness, but Quinn didn't believe a word of it. She'd heard through the grapevine that this girl had left him, running off with a man who was only two years older, as she felt herself and Russell didn't have enough of a 'spark', or rather, he didn't give her enough money, so she simply found a man who did. When Quinn came home from school to see her father sat in his usual seat at the dinner table, with the same smug grin he'd worn since before she could remember, Quinn flipped. Giving her mother the ultimatum, herself or Russell, Judy didn't really need to say anything before Quinn knew the answer, so packing her things, she left. At first she stayed with a few friends, but as they realized her world was falling apart around her, they soon left too. Her boyfriend had left her when he found out of her mother and father's split, claiming it would ruin _his _reputation, so Quinn left for Illinois. It was far enough away from her old life, and she had an aunt in Illinois, which is who she rented the trailer off. She'd met Santana not long after moving in, and found out about her life, and desperate for money, Quinn found out Santana could earn up to $300 a day, if she was real lucky, and Quinn pounced. A once proud, beautiful girl, had slowly turned into a shadow of her former self, skinny to the bone, a drinker, smoker, and sometimes she'd smoke weed, but she never took any other drugs. She'd rarely eat because she was always at work, and although she gathered up a nice amount of money, she'd never earn as much as Santana told her, because she simply refused to do the same things.

"Anna." Noah's voice had broken the silence whilst Quinn was still thinking back to how she got here, how her mother had been heartbroken over the cheating, how much she hated the slut who'd broken her mother's heart by stealing her husband and more-so, how much she hated her father.

His voice sounded shaken, and his breathing was slow and deep. He seemed calm, but Quinn could tell he was slightly shaking from anger.

"Sweetheart, I've flown all the way out here to see you, why are you so surprised?" Anna placed her hands on her hip, and then turned around to Quinn.

"Oh. Hello, who might you be?"

Quinn's mouth fell open, not sure if she was going to reply, or just shocked, and Noah moved swiftly out of the kitchen and between the two woman.

"This is nothing to do with her, Anna. I told you I was going away, I told you I needed time, why can't you accept that? Did you get the letters through the post? I told you!" Noah's temper had reached it's limit, he wasn't about to let this woman come in and ruin everything him and Quinn had.

"Get out." Quinn almost whispered, Noah turned to her to see her jaw tensed, eyes narrow.

"That's the best idea you've had all day, Quinn". Noah agreed. He passed the woman her coat and opened the door.

"Both of you. Just get out, and leave." Noah's mouth fell open. Sure he hadn't explained his situation to Quinn, and from this angle it probably looked bad, but he never mentioned it because he never really saw it as a thing that would need to be approached.

Quinn took a deep breath, composing her posture, and repeated herself.

"Get out, both of you. Get out before I call the damn police!". Quinn's calmness had turned to anger as she realized this woman wasn't the liar, Noah was.

Not wanting to fight, Noah pulled his jacket from the sofa, and pushed Anna out of the door. "Listen, Q, I'm going to go to a hotel, and we're going to talk about this tomorrow, because you need to cool off." Noah tried to take her hand but Quinn pulled back.

"Talk? I don't want to talk to you, tomorrow, or ever again. Get out of my life, Noah. And I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. Just go back to your wife and play happy families." Quinn slammed the door and slowly walked to the kitchen, making sure everything was turned off, Quinn picked up a plate and threw it at the wall. Tears were streaking her face and she'd never felt this much pain. She was hurt, ashamed, and alone. Placing her hand on her bump she whispered, "It's just you and me now, kid."


	8. Chapter 8

**Beautiful Disaster.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc! Means a lot! Xx**

Quinn hadn't seen Noah since that night two months ago. She rarely left her house, and being 8 months pregnant was taking it's toll on her. Santana, her neighbor, would walk down to the shops to buy her groceries and necessities, which took a load off Quinn's shoulders.

She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't feel it was right to not allow Noah to be in their child's life, more so on her child than him, but she couldn't face him. She didn't want to see him, or even hear his voice, and if she was going to allow him to be in her life, she'd have to, but Quinn was stubborn. On the night Anna had shown up, Noah had stayed outside Quinn's house on the doorstep until morning, but then had left a few hours later. After hearing her phone vibrate for the 9th time this morning, and it was only 10am, she lifted it, saw Noah's number, and quickly pressed 'Decline'. Looking through her call log, she noticed Noah had tried to ring her around 6 times everyday since. Feeling exhausted, Quinn slammed her phone on the table and led on the couch. Putting her feet up, she felt a sharp twang in her stomach. Pulling herself up, she rubbed where the pain had been. She'd been getting a few pains recently, and after checking and double-checking with her doctor, he confirmed it was just Braxton hicks, a common symptom in pregnancy, especially this far along, which is just her uterus contracting, preparing her body for what was going to happen in only a matter of weeks.

Feeling her stomach tighten again, she decided to try walking about, as this generally helped ease the pain, but as she stood up, she only doubled over. Trying to inhale deeply, she lent over to grab her phone. Dialing her doctor's number and waiting what seemed to be forever for any answer, she finally heard his voice.

"Doctor Dean, how many I help you?"

"It's Quinn." She managed to speak through gritted teeth. "Those pains, they're back. But they won't stop. The hurt so much." A small tear was threatening to fall from Quinn's eye, but she knew if it succeeded, it wouldn't be the last.

"Okay Quinn, is there any way you could get down here? Is Noah able to take you or.."

"No, he isn't here." Quinn didn't even want to think about him at this moment, the pain was so intense she felt her back was going to break.

"Okay, Quinn, I'll be coming over in an ambulance to check you, I want you to lay down on the sofa and just keep up your breathing exercises, I won't be long". Quinn ended the call and almost fell back onto the sofa. She wasn't sure if this was labor, but part of her knew it wasn't Braxton hicks anymore.

After about 10 minutes, Dr Dean arrived with his ambulance team, only to confirm Quinn's fears.

"Okay, Quinn, I need you to listen to me and stay calm okay? I think you're going into pre-term labor, and how far are you? About 8 months now? Damn, okay, we're going to lift you up and get you to the ambulance with the wheel chair. Just don't panic, we'll take care of you and this little girl, okay?" Dr Dean's words were slowly reassuring her, until her next contraction anyway. It was too early, Quinn knew that. It wasn't safe the deliver the baby this earlier, and that's all she cared about, her baby.

Santana heard the sirens of the ambulance from two blocks away, and quickly peered out of her window. She was the first to admit she was nosy, but normally when there was an ambulance down this way, it was followed by the police and a news crew. But as it stopped next door to her, it finally clicked in Santana's mind. Quinn.

Racing next door, she almost pushed herself in front of the ambulance people and rushed to Quinn's side.

"Q, what's going on, is it the baby?" Grabbing her friend's hand, she instantly regretted it as she realized Quinn was half way through a contraction.

"She's going into pre-term labor, so we have to get her to the hospital quickly, to insure we can do our best at delivering this child if needs be."

"Where the hell is Noah, Quinn? Why isn't he here, did you ring him yet?" Santana knew about Quinn and Noah's fight, and although she didn't agree with anything Noah did, she did think Quinn should give him time to explain himself, and the chance to be in his daughter's life.

Quinn shook her head, whimpering quietly as the men lifted her off the sofa and into the wheelchair. Grabbing Santana's hand, she pulled her down so their faces were level, and barely whispered, "Call him."

As Quinn was rushed out, Santana frantically searched for Quinn's phone. After finding it wedged between two sofa cushions, she quickly found his number in her contacts. It rang a few times, and finally Noah picked up, before he could even say anything, Santana already cut him off.

"Quinn's been taken to the hospital, it'll be the Provena medical center. It's too early and I think they're worried about the baby. Get here now."

Ending the call without even giving him time to respond, Santana decided to make herself useful and pack Quinn a hospital bag. She remembered briefly Quinn going on about needed to pack it soon, with some necessities for the baby and herself, and Santana decided if she was going into labor, she'd need it.

Walking into Quinn's room, she grabbed her bag off the top of the wardrobe, walked to Quinn's bed and unzipped it. Making her way back to the wardrobe she opened it, looking over her friends clothes. You'd never think this girl used to be a stripper, with her knee length flower skirts and long cardigans. She felt Noah would've only been slightly disappointed though. Grabbing Quinn some jogging bottoms and a loose top, and folding it into the bag. She grabbed Quinn's underwear, and pulled out a matching set of baby pink long bottomed Pj's, and a long pink robe, which was hanging on the door. Sure that she'd bought everything that was needed for Quinn, she walked out into the hallway and into the next room, which Quinn had shown her around telling her it was going to be the nursery. The last time Santana had seen it, it was magnolia walls, plain and boring, but as she creaked the door open and walked in, she realized Quinn had already painted it. It had a soft baby pink wall, with a white banner around, and Quinn had even set up a white crib, with a small pink blanket inside, next to a small bunny teddy that Santana had given Quinn earlier that week. Santana admired it, but decided she needed to get on, she needed to get the bag to Quinn, and set off for work to make sure she was back in time to pick her daughter up from day care.

Opening the baby's small white chest of drawers, a sudden feeling came over her. She remembered when she was pregnant, a week over-due, in fact, and Quinn hadn't left her side. She was the one who cleaned her house when she was too tired to move, did the weekly shop for her when she couldn't get up from the sofa, and she was the one who rubbed her swollen ankles that Santana thought would never return to normal size. She was so lucky she had Quinn there for her, and knew she'd help her with babysitting if she needed to, but Santana felt a pang of jealousy that Quinn actually had a baby daddy who wanted to be involved. When she'd told her boyfriend she was expecting, he just packed up and left. Told her he wanted nothing to do with Santana or the child. Sure she still received a cheque from him every month, but it wasn't the same. He paid to keep his child out of his life. Santana pulled out a few baby grows, a small pink one with white flowers on, and a white one with a yellow duck, and grabbed a few vests. Santana had delivered her baby at home, so she didn't really need a hospital bag. She grabbed a white hat from the top drawer and decided that should be enough. Although Quinn's baby was obviously going to be small, she wasn't sure how small, so she decided she'd grab a few things from the store just down the road before she left. She grabbed the blanket from the crib, and placed it gently into the bag. Then she made her way to the bathroom, grabbed Quinn's toiletries and left. On her way to the hospital, she quickly stopped in the store, and grabbed a 'early-baby' sized baby grow and vest.

Noah had panicked from the minute he heard Santana's voice. He'd grabbed his keys and drove to the airport. Luckily he managed to get on the next flight, as someone had cancelled, and paying out of his ass for the seat, he raced through security.

When he arrived at the hospital, he wasn't sure where to go. Asking a lady at reception, she took him quickly to the room where he could hear Quinn's cries from outside.

"Good luck" she smiled at him, as she made her way back to the desk. Noah needed it more than this woman could ever know.

He knocked, and then entered the room as he heard the doctor yell back, but the sight he saw as he entered made him sick to his stomach. Quinn was led, pale faced on the bed, with a swarm of doctors and nurses around her. As she made eye contact with him, she burst into tears, and Noah rushed to her side.

"What's wrong? Santana called me, said you were going into labor? It's too early, she isn't due for another 4 weeks." Noah took Quinn's hand, not caring about the pain he knew she was about to inflict on him.

"Okay, well Quinn's gone into early labor, which at 8 months is slightly more dangerous because of a condition called wet lung." Looking at Noah face, the doctor knew he was still as confused.

"It's just when the fetus reaches 8 months, the lungs fill with fluid which helps them to mature, but by 9 months the fluid has passed, but it can affect the breathing when the baby is born at 8 months. But once the baby is out, we can get started on helping the fluid pass. But right now, we just need to get this baby out. We were going to try to delay the birth, but Quinn's water's broke about 30 minutes ago." The doctor checked the machine again, checking the baby's heartbeat.

"Listen Quinn, the baby is getting a little distressed, we need to get her out of there now, or else we'll need to take you down for a C-section." Noah's breakfast was in his throat, slowly crawling it's way up, threatening to make an appearance, and he knew he had to hold it together for Quinn, but he was so scared.

After just under an hour of pushing, screaming, pain and crying, Quinn had finally done it. She'd pushed out her tiny little girl, who weighed only 5lbs, and the doctors rushed her off to the Newborn Intensive Care Unit (NICU). Quinn had been checked by the midwife, and once happy that everything was delivered and Quinn's bleeding had stopped, she was allowed to shower. However much she argued that she needed to see her daughter, they told her to get ready, because she wouldn't be helping anyone, especially her daughter if she rushed off round there. They needed to get the baby under control, make sure she had developed okay, and try to stabilize her so they could help her lungs develop.

She sat on the bed after the shower, and Noah sat awkwardly in the chair. As the doctor came in, he placed himself on the bed and held Quinn's hand.

"You've done fantastic today Quinn. She's a beautiful little girl, looks just like you. But we do need to try to help her develop as much as possible, so she'll need to stay in here at least another week, possibly even until her due date. She's not yet stable, and I don't want to scare you or frighten you, but I can't insure that she'll make the night. Our best hope is that she'll make the first 24 hours, without any infection, and go from there.

A lump formed in Quinn's throat. She felt it was her fault, that she'd done something wrong for this to happen. Noticing her facial expression, he continued.

"Look Quinn, this happens a lot, and although we can't be sure why it happened to you, it's not your fault. Normally it's just due to something we call PROM. It means Spontaneous Premature Rupture Of the Membranes. Which means that the sac inside the uterus, which holds the baby, breaks too soon. We can't understand why this happens, but unfortunately it does. Now, there are a few factors that can make it a greater risk to having a premature baby, such as high levels of stress, illegal drugs, obesity, but it doesn't mean it's your fault. As I said, we can't determine why it happened, but we'll do our best to get your little girl healthy and home to you soon." He smiled and patted Quinn's shoulder. He knew she would be going through a hard time, but he knew she needed time alone with Noah, as he'd be the best person to comfort her. He shook Noah's hand as he muttered a 'Thanks, doc', and closed the door quietly behind him.

Noah shifted his seat so he was a little closer to her. Scared to touch her hand now she didn't physically need him, he decided to keep physical contact to a minimal until she let him do otherwise.

"I am so sorry, Quinn. I put all of this on you. First with the whole Anna thing, and then I wouldn't stop contacting you. I feel like I did this to you. To her." He put in head in his hands and tried to hold in his tears.

Inhaling slowly, Quinn looked at him from the corner of his eye. She wasn't interested in him, or his sob story, she was too numb to care about anything that didn't involve her daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it, Noah. I told Santana to ring you because I didn't want to let you miss out on meeting your daughter. Even if it was like this, I couldn't live with myself if I just tore her away from you and you never had a chance to meet her." Noah looked up and watched Quinn for a few minutes. She was eerily still, and he was sure she hadn't blinked in almost a minute.

"I'm sorry. And thank you so much for calling me. Maybe you should sleep? I'll wake you if we get any news?" Quinn didn't reply, but instead led down and closed her eyes, but didn't sleep. Instead she just led there, for over an hour, with her eyes closed, lost in her own mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beautiful Disaster.**

**Okay I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! With traveling a lot, a young child, and problems at work it's a little hard to find time to write. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, favorited and even just read this fic. And again, I apologize for the length of time it has taken, but I can now write at least every Monday and Tuesday, so I will be updating a lot faster, and I'm also going to be starting a new fic soon, but I'll be writing a few chapters before I post them so it will be a while. Thank you again! x**

It was a long night. Noah stayed with Quinn until he was practically dragged out by the doctors, and Quinn finally tried to get some sleep. She still hadn't been allowed to see her daughter, they didn't want to risk any infections to the girl, and although Quinn understood this, she yearned to hold her daughter, she'd never live with herself if she never got to hold her and tell her she loved her if anything happened.

Quinn rolled over slowly, trying not to cause any more pain to her body. She was sure Santana had told her that after giving birth you forget all of the pain, but she supposes it's different when you have your baby with you, not off somewhere fighting for her life. She picked up her phone and noticed a text from Santana, she hadn't seen her since she'd dropped off her bag earlier, something Quinn was extremely grateful for, she hadn't even thought of packing it for a few more weeks. Opening the text, it read:

**Hey Q,**

**Hope I packed everything you needed, give little one lots of kisses from Auntie 'Tana, and I'll try to get off work early tomorrow and come see you both. Xx**

She didn't know what to reply with, so Quinn just placed her phone back on the bedside table. She pulled the covers up over her head and tried to get some sleep.

Quinn was awoken by the sound of Noah fussing about in her room. He was pulling something out of a bag and setting it on the table at the bottom of Quinn's room. She let out a pain filled moan as she sat herself up, and Noah was automatically at her side. Unsure as to whether it was safe enough to hold her hand, Noah resisted. Quinn was already angry at him, he didn't want Angry-morning-Quinn on his case too.

"What're you doing?" Quinn asked rubbing her eyes, after she noticed Noah's hesitations. She noticed the full glass of water on the table that must've been refilled earlier this morning. She glanced at the time on her phone, and it read just after 9am.

"I've bought some stuff for… well, our daughter. On that subject, we still need to pick a name…" Noah glanced up at her from his chair, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

"What, have the doctors said anything? How she is?" Quinn panicked, throwing the cover off and pulling herself up.

"Whoa, chill. You'll hurt yourself getting up at that speed. But you do need to get your night gown on, pop on your slippers too." Noah said as he pulled himself up from his seat and grabbed her dressing gown handing it to her.

As he wheeled her down the halls in a wheelchair, Quinn felt uneasiness in her stomach. It felt like the 10-minute walk to the NICU took hours, and Quinn was determined that if Noah walked any slower, she'd dive out of the wheelchair and run there herself.

As they pulled up outside of the ward, they'd washed their hands and been allowed access. Quinn stood and walked to the window, looking around inside for her child, whom she finally found on the far side. 'Baby girl Puckerman-Fabray'. She felt almost guilty that she hadn't named her yet, like she didn't exist. They walked into the room and Quinn peered into the incubator. She was a little bigger than Quinn remembered, which only relieved Quinn. Maybe things weren't as bad as she'd anticipated.

"Hey, Quinn, Noah. Good to see you here. Please, take a seat." Doing as they were told, they both took their seats next to the incubator.

"Well, She's made it through the night, which is excellent, but she isn't out of the woods yet, and we can't allow her home just yet, not until she's off the antibiotics, but I do need to make you aware that if she does get an infection, it could be life threatening. So we need to keep her in here as long as we can to make sure she's as safe as possible."

"We understand, thank you, doctor."

The doctor left the room, and Quinn and Noah looked at their child. She looked so peaceful in that tiny incubator, and something in Noah knew she'd survive.

"We haven't figured out what religion we'll bring her up in." Quinn said quietly, almost to herself. This confused Noah a little, they hadn't even picked a name, let alone religion, but he'd known it meant something to Quinn, and at least it was a good sign, after all, she said _we_.

"I haven't given it a thought. I'm Jewish, and you're Christian, so maybe Jewstian, or Christish?" Quinn felt a small smile tug on her lips.

"Well, wouldn't you prefer her to be Jewish? I mean, I want to get her baptized here, just in case..." Noah watched the color drain from Quinn's face, even thinking about it made her recoil back into herself.

"Well, how about, we just wait until she's out of the hospital to really decide something like that, but I'm all up for a christening here if it's what you want?" Quinn was quiet, she wasn't sure why she'd been so upset that they hadn't picked a religion yet, maybe she just thought God, whether the Jewish one, or Christian one, would save her baby.

"No, we'll wait. Then we can do it all properly. But, what about a name, Noah? We can't leave her here without a real name."

Now this was something Noah had thought about a lot, and he'd looked into a little research. He finally took Quinn's hand in his and looked her in the eyes.

"I like Beth. I mean, it's biblical, and I'm pretty sure it's derived from Hebrew. And it's an badass KISS song." He smiled a little and watched her eyes soften.

"Okay. Beth." She removed her hand from Noah's and gently pressed it on the incubator.

After Noah and Quinn had sat with Beth for a few hours, the nurse came round and explained that they were going to check her, and then Quinn could be released that day. She sat on the bed awaiting the nurse, and Noah sat on the chair beside her bed. He knew he had to talk to her about it, but the hospital just didn't seem like the best place. He didn't want to make anything to do with Beth un-pure, but he couldn't stand her cold silence any longer.

"Quinn, we need to talk about all of this. It's killing me." Noah said, running his hand over his head.

Quinn snorted a little as she looked up at him and barely whispered, "Kills you? How do you think _I _feel? How do you think our daughter will feel when she finds out that she was the end result of some nasty hook-up that I had with a married man? I told you, Noah. I told you how much it devastated my mother when my father cheated on her. How much it hurt me, especially when I had to see her like that, and that was just from one stupid night. You, on the other hand. You're much worse. You thought you could come along, save me from whatever misery you thought I was going through, and make me fall in love with you." Noah was finding it harder to swallow, and his palms were growing sweaty. He couldn't remember if she'd ever told him she'd loved him, he couldn't remember anything that happened outside of this hospital. His mind was running blank and his words were failing him. Had he ever told her he loved her? Had he even meant for her to fall in love with him? Was it all just a big ploy to save a girl? He couldn't answer honestly at this time.

"Listen Quinn, you need to know something." After a minute silence, Noah carefully put his hand on Quinn's cheek and turned her face towards him. Her eyes were bulging with tears that were threatening to fall, and just the sight of her broke his heart a little.

"Me and Anna dated when we were about 15, and at that age, yeah sure it was cool. I cheated on her a few times, she knew, but he reputation meant more to her than her heart, and when we got married at a stupid age, we were too young and I don't think either of us really wanted it, but once again, her reputation was more important, and I thought maybe once we'd settled, it'd be okay and it would get better, but it never did Quinn. It only made things worse. I couldn't even tell you how long we've been married, and she only knows when other people ask her. I can't even say I blame her, her mother pushed her into the marriage, and part of me feels guilty for holding her down to something for so long when she could've been happy, but that just wasn't an option now. Her mother had been going on at her about having kids, and I knew from the moment her mother mentioned it, the day we got back from our honeymoon, that she didn't want any of this. She knew it was as much of a mistake as me, but the deed was done, and we never spoke about kids, hell, we barely had sex and when we did, it was always protected." Noah felt himself rambling, but he knew if he explained himself, she'd understand.

"So you married her because you were told to, not because you wanted to?" Quinn asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Pretty much."

"Well, Noah, unfortunately I don't think you realize that's basically marriage for every man out there. If you weren't happy, then you leave before you hurt people. You decided to stay, you decided to get me and our daughter involved. You."

Noah ran his hand over his brow in frustration. Would she ever understand?

"Let me finish, please." He waited until Quinn shrugged to continue. "I did try to leave. I told her so many times that I was leaving. For a year and a half, I tried to tell her it was over and she'd never accept it. And then last year, about a week before I even came here and met you, I filed for divorce. She'd received the documents a few days after, and I thought finally I was free. You didn't break a marriage up, Quinn, neither did Beth. My marriage was already over before I'd even set my sights on you, and if you don't believe me, you can ring up and ask for yourself. That's why she turned up. She'd tracked me down after I'd managed to avoid her for months, she didn't know where my new apartment was, and before I got it, I was staying with colleagues. She came here telling me that we had to work it out, she wasn't about to become another statistic of why teenager's shouldn't marry. She 'doesn't believe in divorce'." Noah was done. He'd told Quinn the truth, and now it was her decision.

"She's pretty screwed then, seeing as you're a big time lawyer then." Quinn smiled up at him, rubbing her eyes with the ends of her gown, cause Noah to stifle a laugh.

"..So, are we..?" Noah didn't quite know how to continue. Legally he was still married, and he'd had a few friends in New York helping him, but he knew the one person he'd have to see to get things moving faster.

His father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beautiful Disaster.**

**So I'd like to just thank everyone who has read this fic, especially those who've followed it and reviewed. I've got another fic that I'm currently writing a few chapters for, which will be uploaded at a later date. I must admit, I've felt a little off-ish with this fic recently, not many people have reviewed etc, but I feel like I need to finish it for the people who still read every update, and especially those who've reviewed.**

**As stated previously, I do not own any of the characters, or Glee etc etc.**

Quinn packed her hospital bag slowly. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving her baby here. The doctors said if everything goes to plan, she'll be out within 2 weeks. But those would be the longest two weeks of Quinn's life. She knew she wouldn't be able to look in the nursery, see where her baby girl should be sleeping. She didn't want to leave her alone in the hospital, what if something happened and she wasn't able to make it there? Noah's attempt at reassurance wasn't helping much either. Once she had her mind set on something, it just wouldn't change.

Santana offered to stay the night. Noah offered to stay the night. But Quinn just wanted to be alone, the only company she wanted was of her daughters. She knew Santana was only trying to help, but she wasn't in the mood for it, and Noah... Well, he had to go home without a daughter too. But she also wanted him to know that he was also going without a girlfriend.

Quinn was a lot of things. Stubborn, impatient, short-tempered, but one thing she wasn't, was stupid. She made Noah well aware that until his divorce was legalised, and he was officially single and divorced, he was only going to be her baby-daddy. It took a lot for Quinn not to just accept him back into her life, tell him to come home, so they could play happy families and act like they were perfect, but that's only because Quinn was raised that way. If they didn't talk about it, then it didn't exist. Quinn knew, for her daughter's sake more than anyone else's, she needed to do this. Noah agreed, and told her that first thing he'd be on the phone to his father. If only he could find the best way to explain it...

Noah drove Quinn to her home, knowing that an invite wasn't in the cards. He couldn't blame her. He should have been straight from the start, told her about Anna, and the trouble he's had trying to get her to just sign a damn piece of paper. He just had a gut feeling, especially when Quinn had confided in him about her parent's scandal, that she wouldn't find it acceptable. He supposed he hadn't lied to her, as he'd never even mentioned marriage, he just hadn't told her. Either way, he knew he was a coward.

When Noah arrived back to his hotel room, he quickly sent his mother a text. He knew it wasn't the best thing to do in the world, but she knew about some of his problems with Anna. A few minutes later, she'd replied. It was only simple, but the one word meant a lot to him. _**Okay.**_ She'd agreed. He quickly turned on his laptop, and loaded up the airlines website. Booking three return flights, he sent them to his mothers address. His mother, sister and grandmother would all be flying out that night. And he'd worked out the best way to tell them.

They arrived around 7:30, and Noah sent a text to Quinn, asking if she'd like to join them for dinner, which she declined, but agreed for him to pick her up tomorrow to go visit Beth. He'd let her know of his plans, he didn't want to sacrifice the only bit of trust Quinn may have left, and to his surprise, she'd agreed to help. She may of still been upset, but she couldn't stop Beth knowing her grandparents, especially as there was a chance that she'd never meet Quinn's parents.

Noah was nervous. He was physically shaking and had to grip the steering wheel tighter to try to hide it. His mother kept eyeing him up on the way to Quinn's. She still wasn't sure who this Quinn was, or where they were going, but she was now aware of Noah's situation with Anna. She knew about his divorce order, and she knew that Anna wasn't going to go down without a fight. She'd never liked the girl. In high school she was, to put it bluntly, a major bitch. She was very conceited and up herself, and although Noah tried to tell her otherwise, she couldn't shake the idea out of her head that Anna had pressured Noah into marriage.

They picked Quinn up, and she sat awkwardly next to Noah's Nana, with Sarah behind. Noah's mother sat upfront. They drove in silence to the hospital, but Noah noticed his mothers questioning gaze. Yet they all remained silent. They walked to the ward that was now looking after Beth, and Noah's mother remained at the door. Quinn, who'd quickly seemed to share a bond with Noah's little sister, Sarah, walked over with her to Beth's cot and sat down. Noah thought it would be best if Quinn, Sarah's new best friend, explained Beth to her. He knew it sounded a little strange, but he knew his mother wasn't going to take this in the best way, and he didn't want her to set Sarah's opinion before she'd been able to have her own.

"Noah." His mothers voice was quiet, cold almost. It had just clicked in her head why she was here. She pulled Noah out of the door, whilst his Nana joined Quinn and Sarah at Beth's side.

His mother tried to keep her voice hushed, but her anger had always gotten the best of her.

"Noah how could you? Wanting a divorce is one thing, but this? Bringing a child into this mess?" Noah was sat with his head in his hands as his mother paced the floor. She wasn't angry about the child, or about his hiding it. She knew he had his reasons. But this whole mess was bad enough, bringing a child into it was only making it worse. Realising her voice was slowly turning into a shout, and people were starting to look, she took a seat next to Noah, rubbing a hand on his back. It was a small gesture to an outsider, but it was something that bought familiarity and relaxation to Noah. His mother would sit and rub his back when he'd hurt himself playing football when he was 7, or when he'd cry over his absent father. Or when he was ill. It always calmed him down, and she knew how much this must mean to him. She knew if it was his father, he'd of packed his bags and left his unborn child. She had a hunch that something was up, he was spending a lot of time in Illinois. She assumed it would be another woman, and she knew if Noah had it his way he'd of been divorced a long time ago.

She tipped Noah's chin up to face her, and her eyes softened. "Noah. I still love you, and I always will. I love that little girl in there too, and I know you do. But you need to get this sorted." Noticing Noah was still a little upset, she changed the subject. "Now, let's go see my Grandbaby." She stood up, and held her hand out, waiting for Noah to take it. He accepted and followed her into the room.

A week and a half later, Quinn was sat in the hospital holding Beth. She'd progressed so well, and the doctors were happy for her to be released that day. Noah had gone out shopping with his mother a few days previous, and he was bringing them over later. He'd wanted to take the two out for lunch, but Quinn was adamant that they should take Beth back to hers. Noah still hadn't told his father about Beth, he knew that with him, he'd have to approach it differently. His mother, although she may have cottoned onto what was happening before they'd even pulled up to the hospital, still went in. Maybe it was in disbelief, maybe she was just curious, but he knew if that were his father, he'd of left the moment they reached the hospital.

His father tried to make himself out to be this great family man, business man, and over-all gentleman, and he has improved over the years, but Noah wasn't ready to hear parenting advice from the man who'd left his wife with two young children to fend for herself, whilst he went off sleeping with countless women, trying to be a rock star.

Noah and Quinn had decided to fly out to LA to meet his father, and beg for his help. He knows that if he wants out of this marriage quickly, his father is the only person he can go to. They planned to go over in a week, so Noah and Quinn both got time together with Beth, together and alone, after she'd been in hospital for so long. Noah was going to cook dinner, even though Quinn tried to reassure him that she'd be okay, Noah told her it wasn't just for Quinn's sake. He wanted to be there when Beth was bought home, even if it wasn't his home.

Noah and Quinn walked through to his fathers office, as Noah carried Beth in her car seat. He decided it would be best for Quinn to wait outside with Beth, so it wasn't too full on, and then if he agreed, Quinn would bring her in. Quinn was visibly shaking and nothing Noah said could calm her. She was scared that he'd reject Beth, not want her in his life. Quinn couldn't care less if he accepted her, her main priority wasn't about what people thought of her any more, she'd left that façade when she moved the Illinois, but only priority was to have Beth grow up knowing she's loved, wanted, and accepted. The three things Quinn went without. Noah knocked the office door, waiting for a reply, then turned to look at Quinn and Beth one last time, before whispering "It'll be okay".

Noah walked into the office in silence. His father hadn't noticed it was him until after he'd sat down, attempting to make some small talk like he normally did with his clients. When he finally did catch on, he walked over and pulled Noah into an awkward hug. After getting Noah some water from the cooler, they both sat down. Noah knew it was now or never.

"So, Noah, what brings you here? Especially on your holiday." Laughing at his own joke, he looked at Noah, signalling it was his turn to talk.

"I need to speak to you about something important. I've needed to for a long time now, but I've just never really had the balls to say it. But I need your help." Noah's father was shocked. Noah had never asked for help from him, no matter what the job was. He was aware Noah still resented him a little for leaving, and he never thought he'd be able to make it up to him. Sarah had forgiven him a long time ago, she wasn't ever really aware he'd left, and when he came back, she was such a daddy's girl it was as if he'd never left.

"Well, go ahead Noah, lets see what I can do for you." Noah wasn't sure where to start, so he decided the beginning would be a good place.

"Me and Anna aren't working out. In fact, we haven't been for about 3 years now. I filed for divorce over a year ago now, and she's refusing to sign the papers." Noah's father was a little shocked as to what he was hearing. Noah never confided in him before, so for him to be telling him things like this, he felt a little honoured.

"Are you sure that's it, Noah? You could try harder. I know you said it's not been great for a while now, but I can give you a bit of extra time off work, you can go away together... You can try harder. Look at me, I went away, but I came back and me and your mother have never been better." Noah was by now getting frustrated.

"No, dad. I have tried. I've been trying since we got married. It isn't working, and it's never going to work. I've met someone, okay? I want to be with her, but I can't until this divorce is finalised. I don't want to be with her, and I know she only wants to stay with me so she hasn't got to get divorced. She doesn't want me either, and we're just holding each other back. It isn't fair on either of us.

Their conversation continued backwards and forwards in this same fashion for a good 30 minutes, and Noah could hear Beth outside wake up and start to moan. His father stopped in his tracks, looking a little confused. Noah decided that was the best time to introduce his daughter. Maybe she'd be the only thing to help him out of this divorce. He walked to the door, and popped his head out, motioning for Quinn to enter. The confusion never left his father's face. Noah calmly explained the situation, and his father called him to the corner of his office for a 'quick word'.

"If this is the problem, I can sort it." He said in a hushed voice. Noah didn't quite understand what his father was getting at, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Noticing the confusion on his face, he beckoned Noah closer.

"If you think you need a divorce just because you knocked up some other girl, I can sort it. I'll get a DNA test."

Noah was starting to get agitated. How could his father be so successful if he was so stupid at times.

"I know she's mine, dad." His father rubbed his brow a little.

"Okay, well I know some guys, I can get the DNA test fixed. We'll take it to court, you won't have to pay a dime, then you and Anna can fix things. Have kids of your own. The _right _way."

By this point, Noah had completely lost it. Deciding it was better not to swing at his father, he inhaled deeply, and whispered to his father, just loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Those two girls, are my life. Both of them. I love them _both_. Don't sit here and lecture me about the 'right' way. Just because I'm not going to follow your footsteps as bail-out dad. If you're not going to help me, then I think we're done."

And with that, Noah lifted Beth's car seat and extended his hand out for Quinn, helping her up, and didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beautiful Disaster.**

Noah was well aware he might have to face this alone. He'd already rang a few of his work mates, and they all declined, made some excuse up about being busy, and he knew his father's company was probably one of the best, and his father was very aware of this, and liked to use it to his benefit. He just needed to find someone willing enough to help him.

Quinn knew how hard Noah was working, he had been on his laptop from the moment they'd arrived back to hers. Trying to research ways around the situation, but he'd never dealt with a case like these. But she wasn't going to give in. She was not going to let herself be that woman. She knew it had changed a little, he'd filed for divorce, and it wasn't his fault she was refusing to sign. But they were technically still married, and she wasn't going to be with a married man, despite him being the father of her child.

Beth was now a month and a half old, and Noah still hadn't been able to get any of his colleagues to help, however he did managed to speak to another lawyer at a firm in Illinois. He knew his father would probably be helping Anna, but after being off work for so long, he couldn't afford to go anywhere high up, and lawyers were expensive anyway. Noah's mother had flown once more since her initial visit, but couldn't make it again as Noah's Nana was ill. Quinn had suggested they fly out to see her, she knew how much his Nana meant to him, but he told her that he'd Skype her regularly with Beth, as he wanted to save any money he had for his lawyer, he knew his Nana would understand. She told him that from the minute his mother told her about the text, the simple 'I need your help. Please come to Illinois. Bring Sarah and Nana.' She said from that moment, she knew something was up, and it was confirmed as soon as they'd picked up Quinn that morning. She could tell from the way Noah looked at her, the way she'd never seen him look at anyone, until she saw him watch his daughter. It was a look of sadness, of longing. She knew why he was looking at his daughter like that, but she couldn't understand why he felt that way about Quinn. He told her quietly that night at dinner, about how he'd never told her that he was married, although they were separated. How Anna shown up, how Quinn reacted, and how she'd decided that until he was officially divorced, she wouldn't carry on their relationship. Nana Connie decided that moment that Quinn was a good person.

Quinn had booked the tickets to fly out to LA to visit his family. She'd bonded with not only Noah's sister, but his Nana Connie too. She wasn't going to let her and Noah's problem stop him visiting her, especially when she's ill. She'd saved up some of her money, and Santana had lent her some, assuring her she didn't need it. Santana had ditched her job at the strip club and found work as a waitress in a restaurant only a few blocks away, whilst she was studying a teaching degree. She'd realised how it was starting to affect her daughter, and decided she didn't want her daughter to follow in her path. So after saving up a good amount of money, she'd managed to save a hefty amount, and decided she wanted to try to get a job as a Spanish teacher. She wanted to show her daughter that there was more to life than what men wanted. Quinn had booked the tickets for the following weekend, and decided she'd surprise Noah at dinner. Since Beth had been home, Noah had helped her learn the basics of cooking, and she'd decided tonight she was going to make dinner. Noah had the Chinese on speed dial just in case.

Quinn had decided on a simple Roast of lamb with vegetables. Noah had tried to convince her turkey was easier to cook, but Quinn told him turkey was for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Plus she'd already bought the lamb. He was out with the lawyer until 6, he hadn't managed to get an earlier appointment, and Quinn decided she'd start before he got back.

Noah didn't like to talk about the troubles he was having with the divorce, and Quinn didn't really want to know, so they spoke about it only briefly, him only telling her the important parts of their meetings. Things were starting to move forward, Noah had already filed a petition to his family court back in LA, and he was just waiting to hear from Anna's lawyer about the distribution of their property and assets, Noah told Quinn he was willing to give Anna everything she'd wanted, so long as she signed the papers. He'd already had his court date through, and his lawyer was preparing the evidence to prove the basis of the divorce. Quinn knew about the date, so she'd booked the tickets to entwine with it. She wanted to support Noah whilst he was there, and she felt she couldn't do this being in Illinois. And part of her was worried that if she stayed behind, he'd forget why he was fighting so hard for this divorce. Why he was fighting to hard for her.

The date came sooner than Noah had realised, and they'd decided to stay with his Nana Connie. His father probably wouldn't be pleased with them staying at his mothers, and seeing his Nana's house wasn't far away, Sarah could still walk there and back to visit. And Noah thought it would be better if they were there to keep an eye on her. She was deteriorating every day, and he'd learnt that her cancer had spread, so spending as long with her as he could would be for the best.

His court appointment was at 10:30, but Noah couldn't sleep that night. He led in bed, tossing and turning until 4:30, and decided to go into the living room and watch TV. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, or why he had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he tried his best to ignore it. He only hoped that the judge would take his side. He knew that he was going to be leaving everything he's grown accustomed to for the last however many years, and although he felt a small pang of upset, he knew it was for the best. He was upset that he'd failed Anna. She wasn't a bad person, they just weren't compatible, and he didn't want either of them to be held back any longer. He knew his life was with Quinn and Beth now. He knew that long before Beth was even conceived. And that's why he always felt like he needed to save Quinn. The moment he'd seen her in that bar, hair glittering in the cheap lighting, her slender frame looking like she'd never ate a decent meal in her lifetime. But she was still beautiful, and there was just something about her that attracted him. Maybe part of him was doing it to feel better, be the knight in shining armour, but there was always something more. Her eyes always gave Quinn away. He could tell by just one look whether she was happy, sad, or angry. He could _always _tell when she was angry. But that night, she had a strange facial expression. One of desperation, like she couldn't be there any longer, yet feeling like she deserved nothing more than to rot in that hell hole. He'd never seen that expression again, until Quinn watched Beth the first time she was born.

He knew she didn't blame Noah for Beth's early arrival, but he knew she did assume this was what she deserved. A child, the only person that she would love unconditionally, and would have those feelings reciprocated. Noah had told her over and over again that is was never Quinn's fault, or what she deserved. Nobody deserved this. He told her he wouldn't even wish it on his worst nightmare, but Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, and returned to whatever she was doing.

Noah was waiting on the taxi that would take him to their family court, as he'd been ready by 9am, he was damned if he'd be late now. He went to the court, heard Anna's say, '_I will not be a woman of divorce. It is against God, and we got married in a Church, so I'm pretty sure we can't divorce anyway.' _He thought her excuse was a poor one, and watching the Judge's facial expression, assumed she'd felt the same. When it was his turn to prove his case, he was a little nervous. His lawyer had offered to start and read his petition, but he thought it seemed better coming from him.

He stood from his seat, and wiped away a few beads of sweat. He looked down at his paper, and all the words seemed to jumble into one. He folded the paper back up, placing it in his jacket pocket.

"Your honour, I wouldn't be here today if I hadn't tried to make this marriage work. I've been trying since the day we got married, and it isn't working. It's not fixable, because that would be asking us to change ourselves. I have been fighting this for years now, and I belittle Anna- Mrs Puckermans, case of it being down to a new love interest. Yes, I have fallen in love, and yes, we do now have a child, and I would do anything for them, but since the initial meeting between Mrs Puckerman and Ms Fabray, we have been separated. I would do anything for them, Mam, but I'm doing this for myself and Mrs Puckerman. Neither of us deserve the other, and I know, neither of us want the other. We got married with good intentions, but it's been a façade and I don't think it's fair on either of us to tie the other down any longer. I want her to be happy, and I know that as long as she's married to me, she never will be. That happiness left when we graduated school. I want to be happy too, and I've finally found that happiness, but this can't continue. I can't keep having my lawyers chase her around just to sign a piece of paper."

The judge looked him up and down. Her eyes were hard, and she looked deep in concentration. He returned to his seat, as she briefly looked through a few papers. Coughing to clear her throat, she looked up from where she was sat, with her glasses perched on the end of her nose and spoke loudly, and clearly.

"Normally, Mr Puckerman, I don't file divorce papers, unless the case involved domestic abuse, or things of that standard. I normally suggest working through, as hard as it may seem, and as long as it may seem. To try counselling, at least a year of it, and go from there. But there is a child involved now, and I have to take her into consideration." She looked down, and flicked through a few more papers, shaking her head. Noah had a lump stuck in his throat and his head was throbbing. He was definitely persperating now, and his hands felt clammy as he held them in a tight grip on his lap.

"In this case, I rule in the favour of Mr Puckerman. The papers are to be signed immediately. Case closed." she slammed the hammer down on the desk, and relief swam through Noah. He took a moment, after being congratulated by his lawyer, whom turns out was his first win, and saw a sad, almost smile, from Anna. He walked up to her, and she held her hand out.

"Well done, Noah. You win. You finally win." She shook her head a little, and scrunched up her nose, and knew it was only a matter of time before she was wiping away tears. He felt bad for this woman who stood before him. She wasn't the same girl he met and fell in love with during high school. He blamed that partially on how she was bought up. Her parents were old fashioned, and she'd inherited that trait, just in bad ways. He observed her face for a while, looking at every small frown line that was beginning to show. Her mother had always told her '_Don't frown, you'll end up with wrinkles.' _Well, he guesses she was right. He knew this marriage had it's effects on her as well, and he knew the divorce might just make matters worse for a while, but in the long run, she'd be okay.

"I'm not trying to win anything here, Anna. I think we both deserve someone to make us happy. Don't think of it as a 'woman of divorce' or whatever, think of it as.. as... You're now free."

"Well then, I suppose I set you free, also, Noah." She wiped a small tear that was falling down her cheek, and made her way towards the exit.

"Hey Anna, when you get back home, why don't you give Chuck a call? You know he always liked you." To a stranger, it could sound mean. But between these two, Anna understood. She had cheated on Noah throughout their high school romance, and she knew Noah knew about it. She'd always had a soft spot for him, always bought him over a water when she'd bring Noah's after a football game. He was never angry, he couldn't really find himself angry at Anna, and that's how he knew they wouldn't work out. The passion wasn't there.

Noah called her name, and as she turned back around, she arched her eyebrows, signalling him to continue. He walked the few steps that had been made between them, and rubbed his hand over his head.

"My dad..."

"Noah, before you start, yes I went to your father. I asked him for help, I knew he'd want us to work on this together. He told me you'd already gone and spoken to him 2 days prior. He refused to help me, Noah. He told me although he might not agree with your choice, he respects it." With that, Anna turned her heel, and left.

As he walked out of the court room, the sun seemed to be shining that little bit brighter, he swore he could heard birds chirping their songs, and Noah Puckerman was feeling good. He quickly found Quinn's name on his call list, and rang it. Before she could even say anything, he almost yelled down the phone, "I'm free, baby."

**A/n:**

**Thank you everyone who's messaged/reviewed/favorited throughout this whole fic. It does mean so much! I'm starting to find myself a little more in this story, and starting to get it back on track, so thank you for baring with me! I hope you're liking where this is going so far, and hope you continue to read, as I don't think they'll be many more chapters! Thank you x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beautiful Disaster.**

**A/N:**

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far, and everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. It does mean so much :) I've already said before that I was already written a new fic, and I'll be uploading it when this one is complete, which is probably going to be in the next chapter or so. Enjoy!**

_I do not own Glee. If I did, the world would probably be a much better place. All rights to the creators, and FOX._

Quinn's whole body trembled. She'd received the phone call just after she'd made lunch for herself and Nana Connie, after finally settling Beth down in the travel cot. She felt as if a ton of bricks had finally been lifted from her shoulders, and could only imagine how Noah felt. She announced the news to Nana Connie, not sure if Noah had wanted to himself, but she couldn't hold it in. She felt as if she might self-combust at any given time, and she couldn't hide the smile from her face. She knew she probably looked like 'the cat who got the cream', but that's how she felt. Nothing in her life ever went smoothly.

Even from a young age, Quinn always felt as if the world had it out for her. It was dramatic, but it was true. Her father had been a vile man, one who made a lot of money, but vile nonetheless. He'd oggle girls, sometimes even girls from Quinn's class in High school, yet continually accuse her mother of cheating. He was paranoid to the max, and Quinn knew why. Her mother knew why. But once he had something in his head, it was classed as _fact_. He'd hit her mother on occasion, never promising it wouldn't happen again, never caring if it did. He thought he was a big man, and Quinn, for a while thought her mother deserved better.

His abuse then turned to Quinn, verbally abusing her at any chance he got. She wasn't her sister, and he despised her for it. Quinn had always seen her father as an exceptionally selfish person, his money was exactly that. His. He'd give her mother money, and expected the change and receipt when she'd buy food, to make sure she wasn't taking any for herself. He'd accuse her of being a gold digger if she'd try to argue. He bought all of her mother's clothes, which as a young child, she thought was kind of romantic, and it wasn't until they had a class in high school about abusive relationships, that she understood he wasn't being romantic, or nice. He was being controlling. Quinn left not long after. She was fed up of trying to live up to her sister's standards, and she knew her father would've been furious, but not surprised by how she'd ended up. A stripper, living it what could only be described as a shack, with a bastard child that she'd had with a married man. She felt partially satisfied that it would shame him, that he'd be embarrassed, but she also felt shame for herself. Not just because she used to strip, and most definitely not because she had her baby out of wedlock, but because she knew she could be more, and do more with her life, to make her daughter proud.

It was coming up Christmas time, and Beth was edging on 6 months. She was starting to get better at rolling over, and Quinn and Noah had never been more proud. She'd sleep through most nights, but if she didn't, it was always an horrendous night. Noah still hadn't spoken to his father, but instead emailed the company his resignation. He had got a job at a different company, a much more honest one, he felt. It was an environmentalist company, which meant he sometimes had to travel to Chicago, but never much further.

Quinn was adamant that she wanted to find herself a job. Santana told her she'd keep an eye open at the restaurant, see if they maybe had any openings, but so far it had been a slow road. She felt like she wasn't providing for her daughter, but Noah told her that no matter how long it would take Quinn to find a job, she'd still be the best mother Beth could ever had, and although it did temporarily make her feel better, she'd still ponder if she was doing enough late at night.

Noah had decided to take Beth Christmas shopping whilst Quinn was out at an interview. She'd had a call from a doctors surgery, whom were advertising for a receptionist. Although Quinn hadn't any experience, she was more than used to conversing with strangers, trying to help them. Noah was walking down the high street, pushing Beth who was gurgling to herself happily in her pram, when he came across a jewellers. To say he was stuck on what to buy Quinn was an understatement. He'd managed to get her a few small things. A nice dress she'd seen a few weeks ago, but he wanted something better, something bigger. He peered into the window, noticing a small necklace on one of the stands. It was a simple necklace, white gold, with the small outline of a heart as the main feature. It was simple, and stunning, and Noah walked right on in and bought it. Once Beth had fell asleep, he decided to get her a few presents, seeing as they hadn't managed to get some time to shop together, they said they'd just shop separately in their own time.

Quinn knew that Noah was Jewish, so technically he didn't celebrate Christmas, but as they'd agreed on letting Beth decide her own religion, they'd partake in both, and Noah wasn't complaining about a few extra presents. By the time he'd got home, Quinn was already back, and had a box in the living room, sifting through fairy lights, trying to untangle them. Her brow was furrowed and she was so lost in concentration, she'd barely heard Noah enter.

"Hey, Q. What's with the lights?" He picked Beth out from her pram, and sat her in her swinging chair. Taking the bags off the pram, he folded it up, and joined her on the floor.

"Nothing, at the moment. I'm trying to untangle them, but they've been in this box a good 3 years. It'll take me all night." Noah pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

He mumbled into her hair "I'll go get dinner on." And with that, he made his way to the kitchen, as Quinn sat getting more and more frustrated over some stupid lights.

Quinn had told him previously that she'd never really remember Christmas. It would come around all too quickly, and she'd only notice when she'd sign in, or out, at the club and then have to rush around like a headless chicken to find Santana and her daughter a present. That's why the lights were in such a tangle. She'd get home on Christmas, normally after a long and busy shift, and see Santana through the window that was light with fairy lights and see her with her daughter. She'd always booked Christmas off, and invite Quinn in for dinner, and more times than not Quinn would accept. But this year was different. Quinn was spending the time with Noah and her own daughter. She was going to invite Santana over, but she'd already had plans. Another girl that Santana worked with at the restaurant, Brittany, was coming to spend a few days with her. Quinn never really caught on that Santana liked girls, she'd always take a guy away in the club, and do whatever he wanted, but she'd told Quinn that was for money, and nothing else. Part of Quinn thought that maybe stripping pushed Santana towards girls a little, or at least, opened her eyes to the possibilities of it. She'd never dated another man since she'd had her daughter. Sure, some nights, when her daughter was staying with her mother, Santana would go out, get drunk, and bring a random man home, but she'd barely interact with a male if she were sober. She thinks part of her assumes they're sleazy. Either way, Quinn couldn't of been more happy about it, and when Santana told her she was going to introduce her to her parents on boxing day, she knew they'd love her.

Quinn had met her mother once, when she'd come round to pick up Santana's daughter if she was going to be working into the morning. She was a lovely woman, and Quinn always remembered the talk she'd had with her.

It was a dark night, around 3 years ago, late in autumn, and Santana had asked her mother to go pick up her daughter. Quinn was aware of what her mother looked like, she'd had family pictures dotted around her house, and she'd invited her in as Quinn packed up her things. They'd ended up talking for about half hour, and her mother was very open.

"I know that she strips to feel good about herself. Thinking that that's the only way people will love her, or show her affection, and that makes me sad. Not that she's a stripper, I mean sure, I'd of preferred her to be a doctor, even join the circus, but I will never be ashamed of my daughter. I just want her to know that she is loved, and she is beautiful." Turns out, Santana never told her mother that Quinn was also a stripper.

Quinn would often wonder what her life would be like if she'd of had the same upbringing. A loving household, caring parents. She knew she would definitely not be where she was now. But then, she wouldn't have the most important person in her life, she couldn't bare to think of her life without Beth.

Their Christmas over-all, was relatively standard. Beth was more interested in the wrapping paper and the boxes, but they'd all enjoyed the day. Noah wanted to cook the dinner, but Quinn insisted that she'd been practising, and she wanted to do it. And let's just say, nobody died.

Noah noticed that Quinn seemed a little withdrawn, but whenever he mentioned it, she'd give him her 'Quinn Fabray' smile, and continue distracting herself until she thought he'd stopped paying attention. That's the thing about Noah Puckerman. When it came to Quinn, he never stopped paying attention. His first thoughts assumed that Quinn was just adjusting to Christmas with himself and Beth. But as Christmas rolled into the New Year, she was still in her slump.

Waiting until they'd put Beth asleep, he finally spoke up. "Quinn, you know you can talk to me, right? About anything."

Quinn sighed, putting down a book that Noah's mother had bought her. She coughed to clear her throat, and turned to look at him. "I told you, Noah. I'm fine. Please stop worrying." Picking her book back up, her eyes browsed along the words, but she wasn't really taking anything in.

He gently took her book off of her, placing the bookmark inside and closed it. She looked up, obviously annoyed. "Look Quinn. You can sit here and act like nothings wrong. But I'm with you 24/7. I know something is up, so why don't you just spill it?"

Quinn ran a hand over her forehead, clearly frustrated. "Fine. You want to know what's wrong? I'm sat here playing happy families, with you, and your Mom, and sister. But I'm not happy. I'm just not, Noah. I appreciate everything your family has done, but it's not... I don't feel like it's my family."

He was a little shocked. He didn't know where this stemmed from, and he thought Quinn and his mother were getting on great. Sure, Quinn wasn't Jewish, but his mother had gotten over that the moment she'd seen Beth.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want and I'll do it, Quinn. You want to be part of my family? I'll marry you. I don't care what I have to do, Q. I want you. Every damn bit of you. Even the not-so-great bits." Quinn's eyes widened, his voice was getting louder, and Quinn wasn't sure how he'd take the news. It was now or never.

"I want my family to meet Beth."


	13. Chapter 13

**Beautiful Disaster.**

Quinn had never been more nervous in her entire life. When she'd graduated high school, she wasn't nervous, and when she'd stripped for the first time, she still wasn't as nervous as she felt now. She was physically shaking, and couldn't do the zip on the back of her dress up. Noah had taken her shopping a few days earlier so she and Beth could buy the perfect dress. Noah didn't really understand it, but she said to him, the thing her family matter most about, is appearance. If she'd of shown up wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, they would've slammed the door in her face before they had time to even realise it was their long lost daughter. So Noah, going along with it, bought himself a new suit. He gathered he could at least use it again for work.

Quinn herself was wearing a pale yellow dress, it came to her knee's, and she made sure since she bought it that there was not a wrinkle. Beth was wearing a pink woolly dress, as it was still cold and she knew it would only be worse in Ohio, with white woolly leggings and a white cardigan. She knew her mother would fawn over the outfit. Her father would most likely be eyeing up Noah, checking to see if Quinn had gotten fat, his typical judgemental self. Part of her was hoping her sister, Frannie, would be there. Frannie was 5 years older than Quinn, and although they'd never been close, she was probably going to be the most accepting of the bunch.

Frannie had moved out when she was 20, and Quinn was only 15. It wasn't long before the word of her father's affair had got out, and she moved in with her fiancée of 6 months, Lewis. She'd met him during her second year of College, and they'd fallen deeply for each other. He was a little older at 23, but she told everyone it meant he was just more mature. Her father loved Lewis, and Quinn just knew that he probably wouldn't love Noah. He was a successful lawyer, working his way up eventually owning his father's company, even if that was out of the window now, and worked hard to get where he was. If he was Quinn's brother, she knew he'd of been the son her father always wanted, but because he was a love interest of Quinn, he was automatically put in the 'worth shit' box.

They decided to fly to Lima, Quinn knew that a 4 hour drive in a small car would wrinkle her dress, and she was going to make sure she looked more than presentable, plus that way, they could all get a little sleep, and for Quinn, she could at least prepare what she was going to say. She hadn't seen them in so long, and hadn't spoken to them since she'd packed her bags and left, never getting a phone, or leaving them any hints to where she was going. At that point she didn't know herself. So she knew her just turning up on their door years later, especially with a child out of wedlock would be pushing it.

She felt sick to her stomach the whole plane ride there, and especially once they'd gotten a taxi, giving them her old address. Her hands felt clammy, and she felt like her 14 year old self. Coming home, expecting another argument between her father and mother. Their family seemed so perfect on the outside, but nobody knew what happened in that house. Ever since Quinn could remember, her father had liked to drink. He would come home from work, after he went to the pub with some friends, a little tipsy, Quinn's mother would greet him at the door, take his coat, and already have a glass of scotch poured for him. He'd drink from the moment he got in, until dinner, when he was sometimes too drunk by that time, that was he paralytic on the sofa. Him and drink didn't mix, and it made him ugly. Quinn hated her father when he was drunk, which the older she got, seemed to be more often than not.

They reached the house at around 6:30. Dinner would just be starting to cook, as her father got home at 7. They paid the taxi fair, and unloaded the trunk with their baggage, taking out the car seat. Quinn breathed in deeply, and when she exhaled, the stress was showing on her face. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he led her towards the door. He had no idea how this would play out, he'd never met the people before, but when Quinn managed to talk about them, which was rarely, she never really had much good to say. He knew she grew up closer to her mother, but he gathered that was just a girl thing. He's sure he'd of been closer to his father, had he actually stuck around, instead of popping in and out of his life.

Ringing the bell, Quinn jumped slightly hearing the loud, echoing noise, and she pulled Beth a little closer to her. It only took a few seconds for the door to open, and there stood Mrs Fabray, her smile falling from her face as she digested what was happening. Her chest was raising and falling quickly, as she finally composed herself. Quinn was prepared for a lecture, for the door to be slammed in her face, even for a slap, but she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Baby..." Judy trailed off, her eyes wide and soft, her voice barely above a whisper. Quinn thought she meant Beth, but her mother's eye contact was so intense with her own, she wasn't even sure if she knew Noah was there. Shaking her head slightly, she almost squealed, opening the door wider and waving them in smiling broadly.

It took Quinn a few seconds to actually move, feeling Noah's hand gently on her back again. She walked in slowly, taking in the house that she'd grown up in. She hadn't been there for years, but it was still the same as she remembered, only now she could smell the house. It smelt warm, like honey. The smell was new to Quinn, when she lived there, she'd never noticed it, but now she knew what people meant when they spoke about how nice her house smelt. She thought they just smelt her perfume. She sat quietly on the sofa, rocking Beth slowly. She was aware her mother hadn't noticed her yet, as she scuttled off to the kitchen, pouring a few glasses of lemonade.

Handing one to Noah, she looked him over. He was dressed smartly, and clean shaven. She liked him already. She went to offer Quinn her lemonade, only just realising her hands were full.

"Oh, Quinn. Who's this?" Her voice was quiet again, not angry, but not emotionless. She knew her mother already knew the answer, but she had to hear it from her mouth.

"This is Beth, mom. She's mine and Noah's daughter."

The next hour or so flew by. It she could barely remember much except Judy crying, after telling them that it wasn't through sadness. It wasn't until a while later, once Judy had dished up dinner, that Quinn noticed the time.

"Where's dad?" She asked, placing her fork down. She was glad he wasn't there, but she kind of thought it'd be easier to get all of the confrontation out of the way.

Judy went quiet, and coughed to clear her throat. "I've left him, Quinnie, I left him about 2 weeks after you left. I realised that nobody should be more important to you than your children. I didn't treat you fairly Quinn. I let him talk to you how he did, because for once, he wasn't talking to me like it. I thought you were stronger than me, that you could handle it. And that was the worst thing I could've done, as not only a mother, but a Christian. I tried to find you after. I ended up searching around New York for you. I thought that would be where you'd go. I tried to find out through your friends, but none of them knew. You didn't leave a note, Quinn. I was terrified for you."

Judy's eyes were watery, and tears were threatening to fall. Quinn didn't even think of what her leaving would do to her mother, she didn't really care at the beginning, and it wasn't until Beth was born, and she thought she'd lost her forever, that she decided they needed to meet. For Beth's sake more so than hers.

"I never knew." Was all Quinn could say. A million thoughts flashed through her mind. She knew her mother wouldn't of been alone. She had a lot of friends around town, and she had Frannie. Frannie would not of let her go through it alone, and Quinn was astounded that her mother even remembered her talking about how once she'd graduated she wanted to move to New York. She assumed everything that Quinn said went over her mothers head. She felt automatically guilty. Pushing a bit of food around on her plate, she gathered the courage to ask her mother something she wanted to since she was told her mother ditched her father.

"What happened to him? Where did he go?" If Judy hadn't of been sat so close to Quinn, she probably wouldn't of heard her. Noah even had to strain her hearing. He felt a little awkward there, now feeling as if he should have left the two to talk, but he knew he couldn't, he was scared in case her father would've been there. Not scared for himself, but scared for her fathers sake. He wasn't sure he could sit and witness someone being horrible to Quinn.

Judy seemed a little unsettled at the question, and neither Quinn nor Noah were sure she'd answer it, she seemed far too involved in the pea's on her plate.

Eventually, she sighed deeply, holding Quinn's hand in hers. "I think he left with her. For the first week, I just threw myself into denial. I didn't want to believe what was happening, that my baby had left, that my husband was unfaithful. I felt like my world was cracking beneath my very own feet, and I thought I could just get over it. Then I realised, everything I was doing was wrong. I should've kicked him out the second I found out, I should have stood up for you. I packed his clothes, and called in a locksmith the next morning. He left for work, and just didn't bother to come back, but his suitcase was gone. I know he was still seeing her once I'd found out. He'd come home smelling like her. Sometimes he wouldn't come home at all. I haven't seen him since, and I don't intend to."

"So, you're not considering a divorce?" Noah chimed in, a little surprised.

"Sweetheart, I may have been a fool, but I'm not stupid. He's getting promoted, and once he does, I can get half of everything. It's almost twice what he earns now, so I thought I'd wait it out. Hit him where it hurts."

"His wallet." Quinn and her mother said in unison.

Quinn knew that things between her and her mother weren't fixed. Far from it. But this was a step in the right direction, and she was more than willing to try. The look her mother gave Beth, was full of nothing but love. And she even made an effort with Noah. Quinn obviously left out the part of him being married, it was still a little raw, and Quinn wasn't sure her mother would take it well. Quinn was relieved that her mother grew some balls and kicked her father out. She offered them to stay in Quinn's old room for how long they were staying. Quinn could only raise an eyebrow at her mother's dismissal of Noah offering to sleep in the guest room with Beth. Laughing slightly, she led them up the stairs, mumbling something about how it was a little too late for that now. They settled a sleeping Beth into the guest room, which used to be Frannies, after Noah set up the travel cot, and Quinn led him into her room. It hadn't changed a bit since she'd last seen it. The clothes still in her wardrobe, her cheer leading outfit still on her chair. Noah eyed it and and placed his hands on her hips, kissing the back of her neck.

"Don't get any ideas, Puckerman." Quinn smiled softly, removing his hands and pointing to the picture of Jesus above her bed.

"Jesus is my number wah Jew, Quinn, I'm sure he wouldn't mind".

As if knowing what was about to happen, they heard Beth's wailing from the room down the hall. Noah sighed and led on his front on the bed as Quinn giggled, patting his back and left the room to collect Beth.

**A/N:**

**So thank you everyone who's read this fic so far! It's now at it's end, but I will be posting an epilogue, which will also explain a few things. xx**


End file.
